Warm Hearted Mixed with Blood Thirsty?
by ChIbINeKoChWaN
Summary: Mizuki is a dependent girl who is all by herself in the pirate world with a big goal in mind. Now she might put a hard looking cover on the outside but she is still too nice on the inside. From risking her life for a cat to denying a pirate's request. What will happen when good meets evil. Is it too evil? Or is it not evil enough? Love triangles come and go :D Might change to M :3
1. Directions

Hi there people:D I'm super duper happy that your reading this fanfiction, since its my first. :P Well the story will have some words that are considered naughty, so if you don't like it I suggest you press the lil' back button at the top of the screen. I'm rating it (T) just to be safe XD. Well here it is! ENJOY~

Oh, and sadly I do not own One Piece :'(

(X)(X)(X)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Directions= Difficult<strong>

Walking through Arbol Island in ridiculous heat in all black was not easy. Arbol Island was an average sized island that had two towns populating it. The town that was most popular and heavily populated out of the two was Glory Honey Way, due to the rare honey tree at the center of the town. The honey that the tree gave was considered the best in all the seas. It was said that if you had the privilege of ever getting to try it you would never get ill agai_n. _Unfortunately though the special tree only produced this miracle honey once every century. _'Wearing shorts did help though_', thought Mizuki, a girl sporting three earrings in each ear with long black hair decorated with red tips up to her waist was casually walking past the miracle tree through the center of the island looking for some amusement. _'Uggh, there's nothing fun happening here._.' Mizuki thought as she looked up at the tree. '_That tree really is something else, it looks so smooth and healthy...' _Suddenly Mizuki gets the urge to go up to the tree to feel its amazing bark, but then quickly decides that it wouldn't be worth the trouble. There were currently six guards surrounding the tree and making sure tourists and travelers didn't try to prove the myth being true and messing with them did not look pretty. It wasn't the fact that they were scary looking, which they weren't, but by the fact that once she started throwing punches the bastards would call for reinforcement. Spotting available shade Mizuki happily strides towards it feeling sudden relief deep inside her reddening skin as she reaches the shade and leans on the cool wall.

"That was some fight back there..."

"Yea... Those pirates were too vicious."

"Well OF COURSE, they had a kung fu bear!"

"Ehh interesting...", whispered Mizuki to herself. Hands in her pockets she straightens up from the wall she was leaning on and walkes towards the men talking about these so called vicious pirates. Mizuki would usually avoid talking too strangers since her appearance always led her to unwanted attention, but dammit she was tired of walking aimlessly through a boring town with nothing too do. This seemed like it would turn into the kind of fun excitement she's been craving. "Yo, where did all this happen?"

Startled both men jump slightly turning to face Mizuki.

"Umm, it was near the bad end of town...", replied the shorter of the two men. She notices the stains of dried blood on his shirt and smell of alcohol on his breath. Wearing black pants that seemed to be torn in various places and sandals with socks covering his feet. His sunglasses crooked, probably from the ruthless fights that he's been in. _'_

_'Perfect. Just the type of weirdos I stupidly had to walk up too, but still, with this guy as proof this place looks like a place where a lot of action happens' , _Mizuki smiles.

Noticing the smile the other man with the fake tan and long blonde hair wearing carefully ironed purple pants looks worryingly at the young girl in front of him. "Oy, don't tell me you actually want to go there!", he yells causing civilians to turn there heads in curiosity.

She smirks, "Actually that's exactly what I was thinking, say do you mind telling me where the bad end of town is located near?"

"Sorry cutie, but its real dangerous there right now.", the short sunglasses guy says. He looks up at his friend with a smirk on his face and shoves him a little.

"Whaa- ow... Oh! Hey, why don't you come with us for a bit babe. Hehe we'll take care of...you.."

Both men look baffled at the fact that there 'cute little girl' is gone.

-Sigh- "The nerve of some people", Mizuki whispers to herself. The moment he refused to tell her where the bad end of town was she had lost interest and walked away. "It's not any of there business if i want to go there or not", she grumbles. She sighs again and stops walking, taking a notice to the people around her. Finding someone who would give her directions shouldn't be that hard right. As she just stands there she notices a little girl wearing a blue dress. '_Ah! Little kids can't judge me_'. She walks towards the little girl sitting on the bench near a fountain cleary by herself. "Hi there!", Mizuki says with the warmest smile she could attempt.

The little girl looks at her frightened and turns her head the other way pouting.

_'What the hell', _Mizukithinksannoyed by the little girls behavior. "Umm, what's up...Oooiii...ooooooiiiiiii..."

-**POKE-**

**-POKE-**

**-POKE-**

"Ahh! WHAT DO YOU WANT?", the little girl screams facing Mizuki with annoyed hazel eyes. People turn to look at the two, wondering what all the fuss is about.

Irritated Mizuki replies, "I just need to ask you a little question that's all". She attempts giving the nicest and warmest smile to the little girl, hoping that its enough to make her say yes.

"Mommy says not to talk to strangers...", says the little girl as she turns her head away from Mizuki again.

'_Oh, she was scared_.' Guilty from her irritation Mizuki calmly tries again, "It's only one quick little-"

"Especially not to old ladies like you.."

"Ah-..." Mizuki shakes trying to calm herself, a dark aura surrounding her. " WHY YOU-..." Hundreds of little rude remarks go through her head only succeeding at irritating her more.

"MIKI!"

"Oka-San!", the little girl yells jumping from the bench and running towards her mother. Ignoring the 'Old Lady' that was sitting beside her. The lady had nicely kept curly light brown hair identical to her daughters and was wearing a gray suit.

"I'm glad your o.k.", the mother hugs her child and then takes notice to the surprised looking woman sitting on the bench. "Thank you for watching her, I hope she wasn't any trouble. I had to go deal with a quick problem that I got called on from my job.", the lady says as she bows politely. The little girl frowns and glares at Mizuki intensely.

"Ah! No, no, no! She was a little angel who was keeping me company! Haha!" Scratching the back of her head she thinks, '_That little brat couldn't have possibly come out of this polite lady...'_

_"_Oka-san this old lady was bothering me...",

"MIKI, DON'T BE RUDE!, What do I keep telling you!" The lady leans down to face her child at eye level and scolds her a little more, silently though to avoid the continuous stares from civilians. "I'm really sorry, she's not usuallythis rude.", She says to Mizuki politely, then sadly stating, "We just lost my husband a couple of months ago and I guess she's still dealing with the pain..."

"Oh, I'm sorry...I understand how she feels. I lost both of my parents when I was little too." Mizuki walks to the little girl, kneels down in front her and pats her on the head. "It really sucks doesn't it."

"...Yea...", the little girl sniffles.

"Now, now don't cry. Your daddy wouldn't want that now would he.", Mizuki whispers as she wipes her tears away. "You know what, you need to grow up to be a nice and beautiful lady so that your daddy could be proudly watching you from above ok.", Mizuki smiles.

"Hai!", the little girl yelps happily after thinking for a few seconds.

The mother smiles warmly at Mizuki and her daughter. "Thank you, really. Your too kind Miss-"

"Tskiyoko Mizuki at your service, how about you?"

"Hoshina Kyoto, what a nice name, and you have such beautiful eyes too!"

Mizuki replies sadly, "Thank you, I got them from my father. He was always reminding me of how proud he was for inheriting his eyes. My mother was also very delighted. You could say that its what constantly reminds me of my parents." '_Haha, thanks to you dad my different colored eyes are always catching attention. The only other person I knew that had one hazel eye and the other grey was you.'_

_"_I bet they were Miss Tskiyoko, now is there anything that I could do for you dear?"

Remembering the objective Mizuki happily replies, "Ah, now that you mention it, would you mind telling me where the bad end of town is?"

"Now what would a kind lady like yourself want to go there for?"

_'SHIT.' _Suirming slightly from Kyoto's stare Mizuki hastily tries to make something up,"Umm-"

"She told me that she wanted to go meet one of her friends there Oka-San", Miki says innocently. She then winks at Mizuki.

'_Thank you, thank you, thank you!' _

_"_Well since your not going to be there by yourself..", says Kyoto slowly, thinking carefully.

'_Here it comes, here it comes!" _Mizuki's eyes starting twinkling.

"It's near the-" She suddenly freezes. Brown eyes turning wide and mouth opening slightly, Kyoto looks behind Mizuki.

"Eh? It's near the what!"

"On-One-Onee-Chan...behind you...", whiskers Miki, pointing at something behind Mizuki while wearing the same expression from hey mother.

Miki's mother suddenly grabs her and turns around quickly. Her back facing Mizuki. All the civilians around them start fleeing quickly. Leaving them to deal with trouble themselves.

"HEY GIRLIE, GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

Mizuki is suddenly shoved to the floor by someones big arm. As she connects with the ground she furiously turns her head to find her offender. He was one BIG guy who had his little gang behind him. He himself had tattos all over his head and arms. With a huge gun strapped to his back and visible grease stains on his jeans. The other two guys covered in what looked cheap black leather weren't as big. More on the lean side with matching tattos decorating the side of there heads and cigarette's in between there mouths. Anger suddenly rose up from inside Mizuki as the next words out her mouth were filled with poison, "HEY FATASS, WHY DON'T YOU TRY SAYING EXCUSE ME BEFORE YOU SHOVE PEOPLE WITH YOUR FATTY ARMS!"

Gasping Mizuki is suddenly hoisted in the air by her shirt and greeted by a pissed off drunken looking dirty face. "WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!", the owner of the face yelled. Shaking her petite body as he did so.

Wide-eyed Mizuki suddenly covers her face with her hands and faces the floor the other two start snickering. "Aww, what happened! Did he hurt your feelings girlie!"

"Hahaha! She looked like she peed herself!",

"GAHAHAHA, WHAT'S WRONG CUTIE? AM I TO SCARY FOR YOU!", the leader confidently yells in her face. Spit flying out of his mouth and onto her now ruined shirt.

Mizuki lifts her head from her hands furiously, but still pinching her nose and with a snarl replies,"EVER HEARD OF CLEANING YOUR MOUTH YOU DISGUSTING PIG! YOUR BREATH STINKS LIKE ROTTEN FISH!"

Now its Miki's turn to giggle. Mizuki turns her head back and gives Miki a variety of disgusted faces only making the like girl laugh louder and the big leader dude get more angry.

The two followers stare at the Mizuki to their leader and back at her while slowly backing away, clearly seeing him shake of anger. "She's asking for it now.."

"WHAT. DID. YOU. JUST. SAY...?", he growls menacingly.

"WHAT YOU HAVE EARWAX IN YOUR EARS NOW?"

"AAARGHH!", the leader yells as he throws Mizuki as high as he could hoping she'll fall back down hard.

'_What a dumbass' _Mizuki thinks as she's thrown on the air. She notices Miki and her mother look at her with fear stricken faces. As she comes flying back down she decides to have a little fun, so as she aims for the fatty that wrinkled her shirt she performs a variety of turns and flips. He doesn't expect it that and stupidly stares at her. He then suddenly ends up with two boots crushing his face. As blood and teeth start spraying everywhere she flips backwards in front of the two other gang members. She casually drapes her arms around them both. "I suggest you apologize now..", she whispers menacingly.

"W-WE-WE'RE REALLY SORRY!"

"YE-YEA WE DIDN'T MEAN TO CAUSE TROUBLE!"

"I want something more...", Mizuki says calmly, only further frightening these fakes.

"A-ANY-ANYTHING YOU WANT MISS!"

"Take off you pants for me...NOW...",she smiles evily.

"Y-YE-YESS MA'M!", they both say.

As they hand her the filthy smelling leathery pants she rummages through the pockets, satisfied by the amount of money in them. "Is there any more.", she smiles kindly at them.

"TH-THA-THATS ALL WE HAVE SWEAR!"

"Good. Now take off you're little leader's pants as well and hand them to me.", Mizuki yelps while counting the great sum of money and not looking at their confused faces.

They stare at her and back at him. As they repeat this several times, Mizuki becomes impatient as she does not hear the sound of movement coming from them.

"DID I STUTTER!"

"NO MA'M", they say and quickly head over to their unconscious boss. As they take off his pants carefully they are surprised to see that he's wearing little red briefs with smiley faces on it. Mizuki, Miki, and her mother start laughing out loud. Who ever knew that this guy had fashion problems? One of the followers start laughing silently too, but is silenced by the other who punches him.

"H-Here...", they hand Mizuki his pants and belt, avoiding her amused filled eyes.

"Get out of my sight, you three disgust me.", she dismisses them.

"Y-Yes Ma'm..." They run from her as quickly as they can and grab hold on each of their boss's arms. Tears on their faces they quickly head to their hideout in which they would try and revive the boss and get some pants.

Mizuki stares at they leave smirking and puts half the money in her pocket and hands the rest to Miki's mom smiling. "Please accept it, you helped me out too."

"YOU WERE AMAZING ONEE-CHAN!", squeeled Miki, hugging Mizuki's leg. She had never experienced this type of excitement before, so watching this made her want to be just as strong as Mizuki was.

"Haha, I was wasn't I.", Mizuki replies patting Miki's head.

"Thank you again Miss Tskiyoko, you are just too amazing. Watching you fight these people makes me now know that you can take care of yourself. How proud your parents must be watching you from above." Kyoto smiles at her, bowing yet again.

"It was nothing." Mizuki says blushing and bowing as well.

"Ah, now I can finish telling you the directions to get to where your going to meet your friend."

'_YESSS'_, Mizuki's eyes start twinkling again. Excitement filling her and making her feel all bubbly inside.

Miki's mom starts writing something on a piece of paper she took from her purse. A while later Mizuki is given the paper and is surprised to see a well drawn map of the town. "This is amazing! Now I won't get lost for sure! THANK YOU!", Mizuki yells as she hugs Miki's mom.

"Your welcome. Now hurry on. Your friend must be worried sick by now."Miki's mom states smiling giving het a push towards the direction she needs to head towards.

"OK! Thanks again! Buh bye guys!" As Mizuki starts walking still waving at her two new friends. Looking ay the map she happily smiles to herself and starts her little journey to find the bad end of town. As she passes the miracle tree she wonders if touching it would've been easier than what she went through. As she sadly looks down at her wrinkled shirt one thought goes through her mind.

'_Geez, all this for simple directions...' _

Meawhile, two storm grey eyes had amusingly witnessed the whole affair, and now turn back to head back to the hotel. A pair of black beady eyes follow. _"_This could turn out rather interesting don't you think..?"

The head belonging to the black beady eyes bobs up and down in response.

Delighted the strom gray eyes close as the owner of them starts to wonder...

* * *

><p>Haha! I did it :3 I hoped you all liked it :) Leave me done wonderful reviews that will encourage me too write more. Even though I'm still gunna do it without them XD<p> 


	2. The Bad End of Town

Onward with Chapter Two!

AH! And thank you **onepiecefan31! **

I do not own One piece :'(

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Bad End Of Town<strong>

_'How the hell did I get lost...?', g_rumbled Mizuki as she passed the bar with the broken window and red door twice already. To stubborn to ask for directions Mizuki decides to start over and head for the great miracle tree. As she makes a left at the familiar barber store then a right at the familiar market, Mizuki just can't see the tree. "MAAN, I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS STUPID TOWN!", as she has her short tantrum the little map of the town slips from her fingers and onto a nearby mud puddle. '_Oh, noo...'_ As Mizuki leans over to pick up the now mud covered map a man on a bicycle rides right past her and accidently bumps her, not noticing she was there until it was to late.

"Ah, I'm really sorry!", the man yells behind him as he continues riding away.

"AHHHHHH!" Furious at the mess that man just caused Mizuki stands and wipes as much mud as she possibly can while cussing words under her breath. Glad that her black clothing hid most of the mud she forgets about the mini map and starts walking randomly around grumbling on how today just wasn't her freaking day. Entering a nearby alley something lands on Mizuki's head.

-**DRIP-**

"Wh-What the hell..?", she says as something wet makes contact with her hair again.

**-DRIP, DROP-**

"No freaking way..."

As more water makes contact with Mizuki the more she keeps dreading looking for the stupid bad end of town. Now as the rain starts becoming harder and harder and.. "Wait, this water is getting too hard! What is this!" Now the water was coming so hard that it couldn't be called rain. It was more like...

"Ah, sorry down there girlie! That's where i usually throw all of my bath water when I'm done bathing since all of my pipes are clogged up!",screamed a really hairy fat man his window.

"...I'll clog you up...", Mizuki growls silently. She starts shivering staring at the ground in hatred. Not from the fact that the water was cold. In fact it was rather warm. Too warm...'_Deep breaths Mizuki, take big 'ol gulps of air before you do something your going to regret later...' _Mizuki awkwardly walked away from the fat man's window and..bath water. She then started walking quicker and was soon running as fast as she could through the garbage filled alleys of the town avoiding civilians that would surely laugh at her ridiculous appearance. Her once shining leather boots were now covered in mud leaving a faint stain wherever she stepped. Her hair was now sticking to her face and dripping dirty water and mud. Clothes completely wet and wrinkled with mud stains visible on her legs and arms. Then she sees it. That stupid dreaded bar that kept mocking her. Laughing at her with it's broken windows and shedding paint. Making fun of her sense of direction and misfortune. "Heh, you want to play like that huh, fine I'll play your game..." Mizuki entered the bar. Leaving all the pride she had left behind her.

Taking a deep breath she prepared herself for the humiliation that was sure to come. Surprisingly though, she was met with silence. Not even a giggle, snort, or chuckle. Opening her eyes slowly she noticed that there was hardly anyone actually in the bar. The bartender didn't even notice her enter. '_Thank gosh.' , _she sighed, her boots squishing and squeaking there way to the beverage bar. In the far end of the back of the bar were outlines of a couple of figures. Mizuki ignores them and with her head held high sits on a stool awaiting the bartender to take notice of her.

"What could I do for you?", the man lazily says with his back facing her.

"I'd like a glass of water and a chance to ask you some questions if I may." Drops of water could be heard dripping down her clothes and onto the wooden floor.

Finally turning and taking notice of the young dark-haired girl's appearance the bartender gives a chuckle, shaking his head. "I personally don't think you need more water than what you already have Miss." After he hands her the water smiling he then leans forward resting on the palm of his left hand. "Well?"

As she gulps down the water quickly he reaches for a clean rag from underneath the counter and hands it to her. "Thank you..", she mumbles. As she finished wiping her face and hair she quickly says. "Do you know where I could reach the bad end if town? I really need to um.. find my friend who's waiting for me there."

Baffled the bartender replies, "Your there already." Chuckling silently at her expression he refills her cup with booze this time and says, "On the house, as a congratulation gift for finally arriving."

Face completely red from humiliation Mizuki groans and lets her head fall on the counter. '_Where's all the excitement? This area is mostly empty! I was hoping for pirates and fighting happening left and right! Its more exciting near the freaking miracle tree..." _

"Well at least you can reunite with your friend .", the bartender causally says while cleaning his counter.

'_Yea my fake friend...', _Mizuki scowled. Lifting her head she grabbed the alcoholic beverage and chugged it down quickly. "More."

"Coming right up."

After Mizuki finishes seven more of her free drinks the people at the end if of the bar start standing. Leaving a clearly notable mess on their table they head up the stairs next to their table ignoring the girl and bartender. '_How rude.' , _Mizuki glares at the backs of the people. "Don't let them do that !", Mizuki turns yelling at the bartender. As she turns to face the table again she notices a tall relaxed looking figure still around the table. Unable to make out the exact appearance of the figure, Mizuki yells, "Why don't you guys clean after yourselves huh!" The figure didn't seem to notice the yelling being targeted to it. Mizuki jumps from her stool and clumsily staggers towards the figure. Tripping and stumbling as she got closer and closer.

Snoring softly the figure had no idea of the raging drunk storming towards it.

The bartender shakes his head, not even attempting to stop the drunken girl.

Less then a few feet away Mizuki starts glaring at the man wearing a fuzzy hat. '_I'll show him..' _Mizuki stares around at his table disgusted by all the food and beer scattered all over their area. At the end of the table were a couple of mugs that were toppled over, causing everything in its path to get wet and soggy until the liquid fell to the wooden floor below. Crumbs were literally everywhere and half eaten plates of food scattered and piling up on each other. She notices a half empty mug of beer that wasn't dripping off the table and hastily grabs it sloshing it around as she tries to control her balance. '_This is gunna be fun!', _Mizuki smirks as she holds the mug filled with alcohol over the man's head.

The bartender sighs and starts filling up a bucket full of water.

As Mizuki makes sure ever single last drop of the alcohol in the mug was on Mr. Hat's head she drops the mug and starts laughing wildly.

-LAW-

Trafalgar Law was not a man that you could just wake up. He hated being awakened from his peaceful slumber and even threatened his own crew mates if they woke him up without it being an ultimate emergency they would end up with a missing appendage. In the past Law's temper proved to his crew mates that being out of toilet paper was not an ultimate emergency, neither was running out of booze. As this went through his mind, he was certain of one thing. Absolutely none of his crew mates would ever, EVER, wake him up by pouring cold liquid down his head. Opening his eyes he is met with a wet, dirty looking dark-haired girl laughing her ass off.

"AHAHAHA! HAHAHA!"

Annoyed to his ultimate point, Law slowly takes off his drenched hat and murderously glares at the black haired girl apparently laughing at what she had just done. '_She is so done for...' , _Law reaches into his back pocket for a hidden knife that he had confiscated from one if his subordinates that was using it to drunkenly threaten another crewmate. When his fingers reaches it he quickly flinged it towards the girl. The knife got caught on her clothes and went deep through the two materials. Her clothes and the wall in which she had gotten thrown on. '_Wait.. this is that girl from before? What the hell is her problem and what is she doing here!'_ Stepping over the broken chairs and avoiding big shards of glass Law casually strode towards the surprised girl. Everything was silent except for the steps from law and running water in the background.

"Not laughing now are you..", Law whispers to her as he steps closer to her. Grabbing her jaw tightly and moving her head in different angles, _'What a tragedy it would be to ruin this pretty face.' _Trafalgar Law smiles calmly. This smile sending chills running through the back of the now sobering girl.

"You have staring problems?", the cockey girl snaps at him, silently cussing at her stupidity and sudden pride.

"WHAT...?", hisses Law, filling his voice with as much hatred and poison as he possibly could.

Before eather of them could continue they were suddenly drenched in freezing cold water. The bartender holding the bucket upside down and pouting slightly. "Now Mr. Law, I know that you are your crew is stationed to be resting in my hotel, but i cannot and will not have violence in this bar!"

Trafalgar drops the girl from the wall and grabs his knife from the floor. Placing it back into his back pocket he silently heads upstairs and back into his room.

-MIZUKI-

Shocked by the coldness of the water and shocked to what she had done to this Mr. Trafalgar, Mizuki lays on the ground shaking, fully sober. Looking at her hands as if they had betrayed her, she starts shivering. '_That man looked like he was going to kill me. He looked at me with eyes that had seemed so used to that scene of crime. He was not going to hold back. No hint of mercy or sorrow. Not even a spec of forgivness. That man looked at killing as if it was but a childs game...AND I TICKED HIM OFF!'_

_"_Geez, your a real idiot aren't you." The bartender throws a rag into her head and shakes his head. "That's the last time I'm giving you more than three drinks."

With a face still full of disbelief and body shivering, Mizuki grabs the rag and clutches it tightly in her hands. She stares around at her surroundings. It looks terrible. Tables were flipped over, chairs broken, and glass everywhere. Feeling guilty Mizuki offers her assistance, only to be declined. "But.. I'll feel bad if I don't help.."

"Don't worry. Just do me the favor of not starting anymore fights for tonight."

"Tonight?", Mizuki looks up at him confused. Now drying her wet hair for the second time today.

"Yes, you are going to be sleeping here in my hotel for the night. You and I both know you don't have a friend to go to. You just made that up huh..?" Turning around to face her he gives her a pity look. "You don't have anywhere to go huh?"

"Uh...Yea...unfortunately I don't have money eather.. My boat got run over by a big pirate ship as soon as I got off it.", Mizuki states with a look of hate in her eyes. "...and because of that my journey has come to a hold.."

"Yea, i know, You-"

"What?", Mizuki stares at the bartender with astonishment. "A-are you a mind reader..?"

"Haha no I just-"

"EHH YOUR A SORCERER THEN!"

The bartender slaps her on the back of her head. "BAKA! Let me finish what I have to say! Geez..I think you still have some drunk in ya."

Mizuki blushes clearly embarrassed and ashamed. As she rubs the back of her head she mumbles, "Hah.. I think I do."

Annoyed the bartender tries again, "You just told me stuff about yourself and junk. Like how you don't really have a friend here and that you don't make that many anyway. That you just came to look for excitement. You also told me your goals and a very interesting little fact.."

Surprised and afraid, Mizuki asks, "W-What..?"

The bartender turns around and covers his mouth, "Quack."

"KYAAAAAAAH! W- WHE-WHERE, WHERE IS IT!" Shaking in fear Mizuki looks behind her and around looking for the threat.

"Pft.. So its true. Haha! What a funny fear." The bartender looks at Mizuki's reddened face laughing slightly. "Don't worry, there's no ducks in this bar."

Mizuki glares at the bartender menacingly. "Don't your dare make fun of that. It's not funny!"

"Alright, Alright! Go on now just pick any room upstairs that isn't taken. There should be fresh towels and sheets in the new room. I'll drop by later to leave some clothes. Ok?"

"N-No! That's not ok! Your giving me to much already um.."

"Hiroki."

"Hiroki-san, I cannot accept more from you. You are being awfully generous. I'm starting to get suspicious." Mizuko stands up straight and faces Hiroki seriously.

"Heh, somebody's lost there drunk. Well if you must knows miss Mizuki, I am just generous like that. I would never leave a young girl like yourself without anywhere to stay, but I am warning you though... As soon as you make me mad I will kick you out. Without hesitation, and let me tell you this. Not all hotel owners are this kind to ladies like yourself."

"How can I be sure that I could trust you!"

"I'm gay.", he states nonchalantly. "I'm not attracted to you in any way my dear. Now please head on to bed before I end up knocking out right here on the floor. I have a lot to do so go now!"

Mumbling quietly to herself Mizuki starts heading up the stairs. There was only one floor available as far as she could tell. By the look of the hallway Mizuki guessed there was at least five rooms. Starting at the closest door to her left Mizuki started twisting the knob on each door, checking if it was locked or not. Near the end of the hall Mizuki finally opened a door. Relieved Mizuki quietly enters shutting the door behind her. '_Well this place isn't that bad at least.' _Looking around Mizuki notices a queen sized bed with red sheets. Against the wall across the bed was a large drawer holding a mirror. Next to the bed was a red wood corner drawer with a den den mushi and alarm clock on top of it. Right when you enter the room there was an averaged sized bathroom to your left. The room itself had a cozy feeling to it and Mizuki felt good in it. Not bothering to check anything else in the room Mizuki enters the bathroom and shuts the door silently.

-LAW-

Yawning Trafalgar Law exits the room near the stairs waving at his nakama who were obviously drunk. They had invited him inside after hearing the commotion downstairs. When he entered, his nakama had started laughing at him due to his appearance, similar to one that belonged to a wet cat. When they saw the evil glare he had given them, they quickly shut up and continued drinking the rum that they had taken from their table and into their room. '_I cannot believe I let that girl live. Even though her fighting skill interests me, no one should be allowed to live after performing an inexcusable act like that.'_ Still pretty annoyed Law heads for his personal room near the far end of the hall, looking forward to a well needed relaxing bath.

-MIZUKI-

'_Ahhh, this feels really nice… Finally I can just sit back and relax.' _Mizuki sighs. She opens her eyes and looks around the nicely kept bathroom. Near the door was a clothes basket where she threw her ruined wet clothes in tile green walls and were all fogged up and the floor was wet. Every time Mizuki moved, water would spill out of the tub and spill onto the floor and into the drain in the center of the room. Hidden in the restroom was a smaller room with a glass door in front of it. Inside was the toilet and sink. She had to admit… this room seemed to be one of the large rooms in the hotel, meaning it would be really expensive to rent it out. It also seemed that this was the last available room. Earlier she had heard loud laughs and noises in the room right next to hers. It was the last room available in the hall as far as she could remember. She was lucky that she ended up in a bar that had a nice hotel manager and bartender. Suddenly Mizuki hears someone open the door to the room. Thinking to herself of who would want to come visit her late at night she suddenly remembers that Hiroki-san was going to drop off clothes in her room. '_Ah, Hiroki-san is just too generous. I hope he leaves me something nice to sleep in.' _

Footsteps are heard clearly outside the restroom heading to the bed. Mizuki then listens harder and hears something heavy that banged against the wall. '_Eh? What was that? Did Hiroki-san leave more than just clothing?'_ Deciding if she should get out to thank him she finally decides to do it in the morning, since he would be really tired by now. Dunking her body further into the hot relaxing bath water Mizuki sighs again causing bubbles to come out of the water. '_Ugh, that Law guy really seemed scary…I hope I don't run into him in the morning, since he is staying in this hotel too. GRR, but he did not have to over exaggerate that much! Right? It wasn't fully my fault… His table was disgusting and he did leave a lot of cleaning for poor Hiroki-san. HMPH! The next time I see him I'll be sure to give him a stern talking to.' _Shaking her head angrily Mizuki reminds herself to relax and forget about this little incident. At least until morning.

-LAW-

Walking past the bathroom quickly and angrily Law heads for his bed. The room looks exactly the way he had left it, besides the fact that his room door was closed. He let it slip since Hiroki must have closed it earlier today. He laid his sword against the wall. Putting his hat and long sleeved black and yellow sweater that he had removed on his bed Law gives a sigh. '_What a day it has bee_n…_ How I wish that this island did not have such a long waiting time for the log pose. One month could put us really behind. Well it is rather enjoyable to stay in a comfortable hotel for the time instead of the sub.' _Stretching tiredly Law turns and heads for the bathroom grabbing a towel from one of his drawers. '_I need to relax…' _

The door to his room suddenly opens hard and there stands one of Law's shipmates. Wearing a hat that states 'Penguin' the man yells,"HEY CAPTAIN! You have to see what Shachi did! HAAHAHAH! He got some chopsticks stuck in his nose and he needs help taking them out!"

Pinching the bridge of his nose Law sighs again. '_Sometimes I wonder about these guys…'_

"Captain?"

"Hai, hai, I'm coming." Grabbing the first aid kit that he keeps under his bed Law heads to the door shutting it behind him.

-MIZUKI-

_'OMG, OMG, OMG! _This_ is not my room at all! This room belongs to that Law guy! I recognized that deep voice of his… I'M SCREWED!' _Hearing the door close Mizuki quickly gets out of the tub and pulls the drain in the tub, letting all the nice warm water silently disappear. She grabs one of the towels hanging on the rack against the wall and raps it around herself. The towel available was really small and barely covered her at all! Twisting her hair so that most of the water comes out she curses silently. '_Really can my luck really be this bad?'_ Almost in tears Mizuki tip toes out of the bathroom and towards the bed hoping to find something dry that she could wear. She notices the man's hat and shirt neatly folded on the bed. Having second thoughts of actually taking the shirt Mizuki decides that he would find out it was her anyways since her wet clothes were in the basket in the restroom. She was not going to grab them since they would leave muddy drops of water on the floor as she walked. Grabbing his shirt she slipped it on her wet torso. Fortunately, it fit her like a short dress. She was glad that she was not as tall as Law was. Mizuki picked up her towel from the floor and starts rubbing her hair dry furiously and as quickly as she can. This way he wouldn't be able to follow her wet path once he figured out she was in his room.

-LAW-

Walking quickly back to his room Law annoyingly heads back in his room to obtain more alcohol. Shachi had flinched while he was applying it causing Law to spill the contents on the rug. He sighs again and puts his hand on the doorknob to his room. Quickly opening the door with his eyes closed he turns to close it and as he turns back, he is met with a surprise.

-MIZUKI-

Mizuki gasps loudly and drops the towel in her hand. The door had just been opened and closed and Mizuki already had a feeling of who it would be.

"It is a surprise to see you again so soon… and in my clothing no less…"

* * *

><p>YAY~ I finished chapter two! I liked how it came out :3 I will update the next one soon so do not fear! Leave reviews!~~~ :D me likey them..<p> 


	3. Crappy Room Service

Mwahahaha... I have returned }:D. Haha sorry for the slow update :( I have gotten soooo lazy recently DX. However! I am back and with a new chapter :D.

I apologize for the wierd sentences I sometimes end up with -_- . I am ashamed. Since I write the story on my phone it does not correct me T-T. Aaaaanndd the reason I don't check it that well is because I end up being sooo excited to update :P I will fix it though! Hopefully I do not make the same silly mistakes again!

Thank you **SavingSanityOrLosingIt **for your heart warming update :3. It has given me the power to write more! NOW ONWARD TO READING!

P.s. Sadly i do not own nothing of the amazing One Piece... Only my imagination.

**Chapter 3: Crappy Room Service**

_'This is a dream right... I just cannot accept this. Why..Why..WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE ME GOD! I'm dead. A goner. Goodbye world.' _Staring at the man who just walked in, Mizuki falls to her knees. Her head falls in defeat facing the floor. Her body trembling slightly.

"MAN I HAVE IT! First the small adorable lil' map gets ruined then the killer bike followed by nasty and disgusting dirt. Then..then...fatty! decides to drench me with more nasty substances and the stupid bar starts laughing at me, then you and your filthy mess and good looking beer and...and... the room...fucking hotel..."

Confused Law faces the terrified girl with a neutral face trying to make sense of what she was saying? '_Is she still drunk?' _

Grumbling quietly now Mizuki starts thinking of ways she could get out alive. '_Hmm, if I scream loud enough Hitori-san could come and save me! Ah, but then Law could pull a fast one...'_

"Excuse me miss, but would you mind telling me why you are in my room wet and in my clothes?"

Startled Mizuki looks up. "Ah...umm..."

Crossing his arms, Law looks at her with an amused expression.

"Hey captain, what's taking so long? Shachi's noise started bleeding again." A big white polar bear wearing an orange jumpsuit opened the door while casually walking up to his captain.

"W-Wha-What? That thing could talk?" Startled Mizuki starts moving further back closer to the bed.

Law turns around to face his first mate with a small smile. "Ah Bepo, sorry, as you can see I have encountered a nuisance in my room that caused me to waste time. If you don't mind I would like to finish this so go get the alcohol yourself. It should be in a cabinet in the restroom, and miss, Bepo is not a thing. I would appreciate it if you showed him the right type of respect as if he were human." He turned to face her with a frown in his face. "Is that clear."

Gulping Mizuki barely replies, "Ok."

Bepo says a quick sorry and enters the bathroom quickly and after a couple of seconds, emerges from the bathroom with the alcohol and hurriedly heads for his nakama's room. As Bepo shuts the door with a final apology, Law walks over to the wet, half-naked, and frightened girl.

Mizuki stares at Law with giant hazel and gray eyes as he gets nearer. '_Why is this happening? Oh, please Hiroki-San, hurry up here now!'_ Mizuki shuts her eyes close and as she does the door opens slowly.

-LAW-

'_Why does this girl keep annoying me? Although, it is pretty amusing to just look at her frightened face, but why is she wearing my shirt? Does she not have a set of dry clothing for herself? He_ starts walking towards her, since she doesn't seem like talking anytime soon. As soon as he starts taking those first steps though, Law hears the door slowly open. Turning to face the door Law sternly says, "Bepo, I thought the alcohol was all you needed. Why-"

"Ah I was hoping you wouldn't end up in this room. Geez Mizuki… Out of all the other rooms you had to pick this one."

"Oy Hiroki-ya…Why is she in my room?" Scowling Law crosses his arms awaiting the answer he's been asking for from the girl on the floor. '_This is ridiculous. I just want to take a bath and get some sleep. I really do not need to deal with some brat._' Law turns slightly to see the girls reaction to her savior.

"HIROKI-SAAAN! THANK GOD YOU'RE HERE!" Eyes filling up with tears, the half-naked girl gets up and runs to Hiroki.

'_Now I'm annoyed…' _Eyes narrowing, Law patiently waits for his answer. "Hiroki-ya…"

"Sorry Law, what is it?" Hiroki manages to mutter loudly from the tight hug he was receiving from Mizuki. "Hey, Mizuki stop!"

"But…"

"Just stop. What happened?" He says again facing Law.

"She was caught in my room near my bed wearing my shirt. She seems wet too, so I'm guessing she also used my bath while I was gone…" Law turns from Hiroki to Mizuki. "So, Mizuki right? I will ask you again Miss Mizuki. What were you doing here in my room?"

Mizuki, now turning red due to embarrassment and fury clutches her hands into fists and yells, "WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK? I clearly came in here by accident! I didn't mean to come in here at all! HAH! If I even had to choose between a pig's pen and your room, I would pick the pig's ANYDAY! BAKA!" Now breathing heavily, Mizuki looks up with anger and slight fear in her eyes. "Does that answer your question, Sir Law?"

"Hey Mizuki,…that wasn't a very good idea. You do know th-"

"You must be the most annoying female throughout the entire seas! From what I have seen you are just simply horrible to be around with…" '_Just how longer do I have to through this!' _Law starts clenching his hands into fists and glares hatefully at Mizuki. "You annoying kid.."

Avoiding his direct stare Mizuki screams, "I AM NOT A CHILD! YOU TAKE THAT BACK LAW!"

'_Does she really have to over react like that! I hate woman like that…' _"Heh. 'Not a child.' You are acting hysterically over a couple of words. I am positive that that my dear, makes you childless. Thus, meaning you are a child, a very annoying one.

Walking furiously in front of Law, Mizuki looks up into his cold grey eyes with her furious mismatched ones. "You. Should. Die. You are the worst type of man I have ever met! Stubborn, sarcastic, and an arrogant asshole who acts all full of himself!" Mizuki poked his chest as she yelled each insult. 

Law grabbed her wrist furiously and threw it violently to her side again. "Do not touch me brat." Law watched as she took some steps back. He saw her shaking, _'probably due to all that anger building up inside'_, he thought. She took a couple of anger breaths. '_Give me all you got, brat.' _He smirked waiting patiently for the insults that would most likely drive him to kill her.

-MIZUKI-

Taking a few steps back from Law, Mizuki turns her head to her left. Her hair making a wall in front of her face so that she could avoid Law's stare. _'I cannot believe this guy! I can't take his arrogant attitude and stupid smirks! Why can't he just leave this island and never come back!' _Taking a couple of heavy breaths Mizuki prepares for her next comments. Sneaking a peek through her hair she sees him smirking right at her. She starts grinding her teeth out of irritation. '_This arrogant stupid basta-'_

_**SPLASH**_

"What the-", both Mizuki and Law breath out as freezing water hits them directly. _'HIROKI, he did it again!' _

"HEY HIROKI! WHAT THE HELL?", they both yell simultaneously. As they give each other a quick warning glance they start speaking again. "IT WASN'T MY FAULT!"

"…."

"STOP COPYING ME!", they yell again. While glaring at each other Hiroki starts laughing.

"HAHAHA! You two look like a wet cat and dog. Never stopping to get at each others throat. Amusing indeed." Hiroki grabs his buckets from the floor and starts leaving out the door. "Well you two better start getting dry. We don't want you guys getting sick now right?"

Mizuki startled looks away from Law and stares worryingly at her retreating savior. (Or so she thought) "Hiroki-San…Umm are you going to show me to another room where I could get dry and bathe again?"

Sitting on his bed and crossing his hands Law adds, "Yea, I do not want this wet, half-naked, annoying brat in my room much longer."

'_Just shut it already…', _rolling her eyes and ignoring his comment Mizuki walks up behind Hiroki. Only for him to turn and stop her.

"No."

'_What…?' _"Hiroki-San?"

Law starts staring at Hiroki with a baffled expression.

"You heard me. I said no."

Shivering from the water Mizuki tries again, "B-But…where am I going to sleep then?" 

"Here obviously."

Law quickly stands from the bed and heads towards the door where Hiroki was standing. "Hiroki-ya…this is not funny. I am not staying here with her…", grabbing his shirt Law glares at the man. "I am not."

"Then I suggest you get out of this room and sleep with your crewmates."

After a few moments of glaring, Law let go of his shirt and started heading towards his bed. He then went for one of his large drawers, grabbed something to sleep in, a towel, and angrily went inside his bathroom. Slamming the door as he entered.

Sinking to the floor one thought goes through her head,'_Why, why, why, why, why…' _

"Why Hiroki-San?", she says out loud.

"Mizuki, I am very sorry, but I cannot do anything. There are rules I have to follow in this hotel. I can't just wake someone up from their room and tell them that they have a new roommate. It was either you stay in this room or outside. I was hoping you wouldn't pick this room out of all the others."

"It seemed empty! Wasn't that what I was supposed to be looking for?"

"Ah, then I guess I accidently told you the wrong thing. I was supposed to tell you that you had to find a room with someone you wanted to sleep with. Sorry. My head was probably somewhere else."

Turning red again from both embarrassment and anger Mizuki started screaming at Hiroki. "BAKA, BAKA, BAKA!"

"I am really truly sorry Mizuki. So stop hitting me now, please?", muttered Hiroki as he covered his head with his arms to avoid getting hit there.

"I will never let you forget this…", she whispered in his ear menacingly, pulling him close. "Just you watch."

"Sure, sure, sure. Here. Maybe this will help you cool up." After glancing at her again he stifled a laugh. "…Or warm you up…" He handed her a small black bag and quickly retreated.

'_Wait…' _As she opened the bag Hiroki quickly left out the door.

"Buh, Bye!", he screamed halfway down the hall.

"….." Mizuki had opened the bag.

"Hiroki-san…I truly, truly, truly hate you." Sinking to the floor Mizuki stared at the lingerie sleep wear that Hiroki had obtained for her. As the tears starting forming she closed the bag and threw it against the door cussing under her breath. '_I hate my life…' _ Mizuki thought as she pulled her legs up and rested her head on her knees. "I really hate it." Mizuki whispered as the tears starting spilling.

After a couple of minutes she started giggling. '_Hehe, I wonder what would happen if I actually go to bed with those on. That would probably show that bastard that I am not a kid.'_

'_Hmmm now that a think of it… where could Hiroki-San have gotten those if he never left the bar?' _Mizuki crawled towards the bag again and quickly inspected the lingerie. When she saw lipstick she quickly threw it back in the bag closed it, tied it, threw it against the door again, and went as far from it as possible. '_Scary…I would rather go to bed wet like this than wear that. It's horrifying. I don't wanna be dirty!' *SNIFF* "_Damnit Hiroki. I'm started to believe that you're after me." *SNIFF* "Daaammmnnnitt", Mizuki whined as the frustrated tears started falling again.

-LAW-

As he slammed the door shut the only things going through Law's head was that he would get that gay bastard back. How was he supposed to enjoy the little vacation that he had on this island when suddenly he became a babysitter? '_Unforgivable…' _Law started to fill the tub with hot water and then undressed. As he stretched Law heard a thump coming from the main door. Ignoring it he slowly entered the bathtub, sighing gratefully as he did so. As the water began to fill and overflow he leaned up into a sitting position, turned the running water off, and sunk back down. Moments later he heard another thump against the door.

"What the hell…", muttered Law, but then decided to ignore it. His main goal for the moment was to calm down and relax.

-MIZUKI-

'_Why is he taking so long?' _Mizuki sat by the door shivering. '_Maybe I should just go to bed… I'm not that wet anymore anyways.'_ More than half an hour had already passed and Mizuki was starting to get very impatient. She was positive that she would end up getting sick. Sighing she stood up and faced the door to the bathroom. '_Well… I really didn't want to knock on the door and bother him. He could get mad at me again, but since I'm already heading off to bed I should tell him. Wait… why do I need to tell him anything? As far as I know, Hiroki-san said that this was my room now too! Yea! He doesn't need to know what I do in here!' _Mizuki smiled, turned, and headed for the side of the bed farthest from the doors. Sitting down on the bed, Mizuki suddenly realized just how exhausted she was. This was the first time in days that she actually had a bed to sleep in. Ever since her little boat was destroyed she had just been wandering throughout the island. When she had gotten tired she had just headed into the woods and climbed the biggest one she found. Since she loved climbing she didn't really mind and actually found it peaceful. The hardest part for her was climbing down. For food and water she had usually just stolen whatever she could from tables when the person eating wasn't looking. She had been caught two times and had to run out of the town and into the forest.

"I want to continue on my journey… Nothing will stop me from getting a boat and leaving this terrible island. Only bad things have been happening to me since I docked here." Mizuki muttered to herself as she made herself comfortable on the bed. "I will continue forward…", were the last words she mumbled as she passed out from exhaustion.

-LAW-

Trafalgar Law was unaware that he had fallen asleep in the bathtub. His arms were resting on the sides of the bathtub and he was submerged up to his neck in the now cold water. He tried attempted to turn to the right, but since he was in the bathtub the movement only caused his left arm to fall in the water.

"What!" Law had jerked himself into a sitting position causing water to overflow and head for the drain in the center of the room. "Dammit… How long have I been out? Ugh, this water is freezing…" Annoyed and cold he slowly got out of the bathtub and drained all the water in the tub. '_That girl is going to be upset with me. That is if she is even still awake.' _Finished with drying himself, Law put on the pajama pants he had grabbed from a drawer and headed to the sink. He brushed his teeth thinking about the argument he would have to face later on if Mizuki was still awake and waiting for him to get out. Giving a frustrated sigh as he finished, Law headed for the door. As he walked out, relived that she wasn't there he noticed a bag against the other door.

"This must have been what was being thrown against the door." Curious, he headed for it and peered into the bag. Raising his head quickly and closing the bag, Law blushed, a faint pink decorating his tan cheeks. "Hiroki-ya must have brought this for her… Oh god… I hope this is not what she chose to sleep in."

'_Who cares if she did? I do not care and I am not going to find out.' _Trafalgar Law headed for his side of the bed, making sure he was as far from her as he could get. '_I thought this was one of the best hotels in the island despite its area and appearance. Yet so far I've been drenched in beer, got into a fight, had cold water poured on me…twice, and have to sleep with the one person in this hotel I greatly despise.' _

"What horrible service", were the last words that came from Law as he fell into his deep slumber.

And there you have it my dears~ I will update the next chapter sooner than I took with this one! I PINKY PROMISE~~ :D Now leave me some loving reviews. Pwease? Pwetty Pwease? My heart gets all warm and fuzzy when I read 'em I likey them you know? ;) 3


	4. Hurtful Memories

As i promised! The new chapter had arrived! :D ~Yaaaaaaaaaaaay~

To **BirdieV.R.C.S~~ **Thank you for the review ;) I'm glad you think so! :D

To **TheIcecreamGeek~~ **Ahha! Is it really more comedy than adventure? :P Well there is still many chapters to go so maybe i will change the genres XP I didn't think I was that good at comedy :O

To **.sora~~ **Thank you bunches for the review. I just might have to add something like that :D

To **Simple Ish~~ **I really am sorry for those grammar and verb tense issues DX I'm not that good at checking for mistakes and sometimes I do have trouble with how I write my story :P But I really am glad you like it Thank you sooooo much for the review. (It made me all warm and fuzzy inside :3)

Now onward to reading!

I sadly do not own One Piece :'( OR SHUGO CHARA!

(I wish I did)

P.S: If you guys haven't noticed, Mizuki's last name Tskiyoko comes from the character 'Tskiyomi Ikuto' who is from Shugo Chara :D I just love that guy and the anime. :3 And that is why you will find some names from Shugo Chara in this fanfiction :P

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Hurtful Memories <span>

"_Now you behave yourself Mizu." _

"_Hai Mama," replied a young seven year old girl. She had her midnight black hair into a high ponytail and was wearing a simple white dress with dark blue lining the top and bottom of it. On the left top of her dress was a little pocket that had a cat face on it. It had been stitched on by her dad when her mom had bought the dress. He had stitched it on for her because she had wanted a dress decorated with her favorite animal. Unfortunately though, her mom hadn't found one, so her dad had added a cat himself. It was her favorite dress. Mizuki was also wearing her black sandals which she found very comfortable. _

"_You know papa and mama love you a lot right." Mizuki's mom Kyoko kneeled in front of her daughter. She had short black hair that just reached the end of her neck and chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing black jeans and a green button up shirt on. On her back was a bulky brown backpack. Standing behind her was her husband and father of her only child, Mizuki._

"_We really do Mizuki," said her father Ikuto as he patted her head lovingly. He had really dark blue hair and of course his mismatched hazel and grey eyes that he passed onto his daughter. He was wearing blue jeans and a black shirt. On his back was a backpack similar to his wife's. The only difference was that he had a piece of patchwork decorating a strap, similar to the one on his beloved daughters dress. Draped across his shoulder were two black jackets. _

"_I know," replied the young Mizuki, forcing a big smile. She did not want to show her parents the deep sorrow she was feeling inside. "Mama and papa will always love me since I am a brave and strong," she said proudly. _

_Standing her father and mother laughed lightly. "Of course dear." Kyoko knew it would be hard for Mizuki, but this was important. _

"_It is almost time Kyoko," Ikuto said sadly. _

"_Hai."_

_Looking sadly to the floor Mizuki clenched her tiny fists tightly, fighting back tears. Unfortunately though, some managed to escape. _

"_Mizu-pyon, look up sweety. Please don't make this harder for us dear. It pains us to see you cry." Kyoko sadly stated, using the nickname that her daughter had always loved. "Here, mama and papa have an amazing treasure for you, so that you never forget just how much we love you."_

_Ikuto reaches inside his pocket and reveals a tiny white box. It was as big as the pocket on his daughters dress. Opening the box, he reveals a silver cross chain. The cross was like nothing Mizuki had ever seen before. It was decorated with complicated looking vine markings and shined brightly when the sun hit it._

"_This was the first present I ever gave mama," said Ikuto smiling. "Take good care if it Mizu-pyon."_

_Mizuki began crying harder now as her father put it on her. Hearing her favorite nickname was making her little heart want to burst with sorrow. It would be a long time before she would here it again from her parents, and she knew it._

"_HAI! Papa…Mama… I will treasure a-an-and take care of this necklace with m-my life. I p-pro-promise." Mizuki was starting to have problems talking, due to her sobbing._

"_We know you will Mizu-pyon.", they both said lovingly. Giving her final hugs and kisses, the couple turned and headed for their boat. Silent tears started sliding down their cheeks as they boarded._

_Mizuki clutched the tiny box in her hands as she saw her beloved parents board. Tears still flowing, Mizuki turned and ran. She didn't know from what, but all she knew was that she had to get away. When she reached the river in the middle of her favorite forest she sat down and took off her sandals. Dipping her feet in the river always made her feel better. She grabbed the little white box that she had placed in her pocket and opened it. Inside she noticed writing in the inside. Closely observing it, she noticed the words written. 'Live a life full of adventures. Never doubt fate. We love you.' Mizuki began sobbing again. _

"_Girl! What are you doing in the woods? What have I told you," screeched Mizuki's aunt Natalia. Natalia was a big woman who disliked her brother Ikuto's wife and child. "Hurry! Get up and stop crying. I need to show you around your new house that you will be staying in. _

_Mizuki would never understand why her guardian had to be aunt Natalia. She was a very strict woman, but for her parents who did everything they could for her… she put up with it. Natalia would rarely allow Mizuki outside and only allowed her out if it was for a chore, but if Natalia ever found Mizuki in the forest she would punish her without food for a day. _

_A year later, they had received a mysterious letter that had cats drawn on it. It had been delivered by a young man. When Mizuki heard the door close she quickly ran up to see what arrived. She was instantly filled with unbearable joy when she saw the drawn cats on the envelope. 'It is from mama and papa!' _

"_Disgusting creatures…" Annoyed and disgusted, Natalia ripped it open, completely ignoring the fact that it was meant for Mizuki. When she finished reading it she threw it in the fireplace._

"_WHAT DID YOU DO!" Screamed Mizuki, completely petrified by the fact that the letter which was meant for her was now gone in the flames. She quickly went to try and save it from the fire. It was too late. Mizuki stood up, "WHY?"_

_Natalia turned and slapped Mizuki across the face. Her eyes were slightly red and glossy. "That note wasn't meant for you girl. Do not forget whose house you're in."_

_Clutching her red cheek and angry tears falling on her face, Mizuki glares at her aunt hatefully._

_Taking a breath, Natalia sadly says," Your parents are gone Mizuki…"_

"_What…?"_

_Sobbing, Natalia turns and heads for her room._

_Mizuki stands still, trying to comprehend what her aunt just said. After a few moments she starts laughing. "That's impossible. They are super strong and smart! They are invincible." Mizuki clutches the cross on her neck. 'I know that they are still alive. Aunt Natalia probably read the letter wrong.' Running out the door quickly, Mizuki heads for her forest. 'It's just a lie, a lie, a lie…' When she reaches her river she notices something wrong. The water seemed pink. She slowly walked towards the water. A gunshot was heard loudly to her right. Mizuki freezes and stares straight ahead. 'No…It is just my imagination.' Looking down she sees red tainting the clear water. Slowly she turns and faces right. _

"_Hi there," A man wearing a red bandana and tattoos on his arm faces the young girl. Behind him were three other men wearing the similar red bandanas. His cold dark eyes stare deeply into her mismatched ones. "If you don't wanna end up like this idiot…", he kicks the obviously dead body by his feet. "…then shut up and listen to my orders." He smirks._

_Shivering Mizuki takes a couple of steps back. "Leave me alone please…"_

"_How would you like to work with us for a bit kawaii-chan?" Licking his lips, he slowly advances._

"_I am just a little girl… I am really weak. I cannot do anything right," she tries to reason staring at the man with wide and frightened eyes._

"_We can fix that…" He grabs her by her little arm and carries her back to his ship. _

Mizuki gasps and shoots upward into a sitting position. '_What the hell… I haven't had that dream in years…'_ She starts taking big deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. She touches her face and feels the wet moisture of her tears and sweat. Mizuki stands up and quietly heads for the restroom, unaware of the time. She washes her face roughly and slowly. "Why did I have to dream all that. I hate reliving those painful memories…" Sighing she dries her face off and heads back to her side of the bed. As she passes 'HIS' side, she couldn't help but stare at his sleeping form. '_He doesn't look dangerous when he's sleeping_.' She smiles slowly. '_He actually looks kind of nice_.' As she realizes what she was thinking she pats her cheeks quickly. '_What are you thinking! This is the man you despise and despises you._' She hurries over to her side. She makes herself comfortable and touches her neck. She then reaches inside her bra (A.N: Haha, yea she is wearing a bra :P) and pulls out the little white box she had just dreamt about. Mizuki peers inside the box and looks inside. After reading her parents note several times she slips back into her bra and falls back to sleep, hoping that she would have a dream about happy times or better yet, no dreams at all.

* * *

><p>I told ya I would update faster :D I am terribly sorry that this chapter is short BUT I had to get this out of the way :P Please, PLEASE , PLEEAASE leave me more reviews I feel like I could fly through the sky when I read them :P Haha. Well Pwease review my dears. I likey them ;)<p> 


	5. Looking for Trouble

I finished a new chappy! YAY :D I took a while but I finally updated :3

To **Sakura476**: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it. These reviews are what motivates me to write quicker:D

To **IeatJelly**: I am glad that I made Jelly happy :D. I likey making Jelly happy. Makes me happy! Haha! Thank you for taking the time to review ;)

To **SavingSanityOrLosingIt**: YAAAY! I am so happy Kaku does look SUPAH ridiculous XD LOL. That nose of his :o Thank you sooooo much for reviewing

Chapter 5: Looking for Trouble

Trafalgar Law was the first one to wake up. Someone had knocked on his room door moments ago and were still there waiting for someone to open the door. Tired and annoyed, Law slowly got up. As he started moving towards the front door he heard Mizuki grumble something under the covers, along the lines of 'shut up'. Rolling his eyes as he got to the door, he was surprised to see his first mate Bepo standing patiently.

"Captain, they are serving all-you-can-eat pancakes downstairs. Hiroki-San informed me to go wake you two so that you guys may eat."

Still half asleep Law grumbled a low ok and said they would be down in 15 minutes.

"Hai, I will inform Hiroki-San", replied Bepo giving a quick nod. He turned and headed towards the stairs that would lead him to his pancakes.

Law closed the door and slowly went inside the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. He began planning out his day so that he would have time to actually relax without worry. '_Hmm, we need to obtain more wood and metal for the sub. Our mess hall needs repairing since the incident that happened a while back.' _His crew members had gotten into an argument over who would get the last of the lobster rolls while he was still sleeping in his room. Only after Bepo had ran over to wake him up to stop the battle did it end and when he went to go look at the damage the mess hall was half destroyed and empty. '_Sometimes my crew behaves so irresponsible,' _thought Law with a smile. '_…But they are my cherished nakama.' _After finishing in the restroom he walks up to Mizuki's side of the bed and leans over. "Wake up...," he whispers in her ear smirking.

-MIZUKI-

"Wake up…" These words has startled her awake. The breath of the person who whispered it in her ear had send shivers through her back. She yelped and jerked up subconsciously. She barely missed bumping the perpetrator in the head as she fell to the floor taking her blanket with her.

A low chuckle was heard as the perpetrator casually walked away. Dazed and confused she suddenly remembered where she was. '_Law, that bastard…' _She got up and glared at the back of the man's head.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR LAW? THAT HURT!" She rubbed the back of her head and was beginning to turn red from humiliation and fury.

Law stopped and turned his head staring at the girl with a raised brow. "You should stop yelling and take a bath. Breakfast is already being consumed by my ravenous crew and I'm pretty sure that if you do not hurry all the food will be gone."

Looking at the shirt she was using as a short dress, she blushed even harder as she remembered what had happened last night.

"I doubt you want to wear that all day, so go ahead and borrow whatever you like in the closet. You seem to have a liking of wearing my clothing," he smirked.

That annoyed her. "I had no other choice…and I will not BORROW anything from you anymore."

"You would rather wear what Hiroki-ya left you? Interesting… I would like to see that."

"S-Shut up… FINE, I will wear your clothing. Now get out." She walked towards the bathroom quickly, avoiding the amused stare from Law. She slammed the door shut.

Law chuckled again and grabbed a clean, dry towel from his closet. He then stood outside of the bathroom door.

Moments later she opened the door and he handed her the towel. She pulled it from his hands and shut the door hard again.

"You're welcome," she heard him say as he closed the door behind him, heading towards breakfast.

Mizuki turned the hot water on first letting the tub fill half way. She then added the cold making the water in the tub lukewarm. When she was satisfied with the temperature she turned the water off and began taking off her borrowed shirt quickly, throwing it into the clothes basket by the door. Her stomach growled angrily at her. Sinking into the tub she thought to herself that if what Law said was true she had to hurry. She was starving! Mizuki shampooed her hair quickly, rinsed it, and reached for the soap. '_Wait. Now that I think about it…this has been the same soap Law has been using for who knows how long!' _She looked at it doubtingly. _'But it is soap…' _She sighed and began scrubbing her body. '_It's just soap.' _

Approximately ten minutes later she got out feeling nice and clean. She started draining the water in the tub and covered herself with the towel Law had handed her. Standing in front of the mirror over the sink, she began looking for a toothbrush. Mizuki crouched down and opened a cabinet under the sink. Relief filled her as she saw a package of toothbrushes and a comb. She walked out of the bathroom satisfied and headed for Law's closet. The closet was mostly filled with his signature hoodies so she grabbed one. She began looking for something to wear to cover her legs.

"He only has pants and they are all too long," she muttered looking closer inside. She scowled and then remembered what Hiroki-san had given her. '_Well I have no other choice…' _ Mizuki slowly emptied the contents of the bag onto the floor looking for something decent that didn't look to smutty. Spotting a pair of ripped tights she tried them on. '_They aren't that bad,' _she thought happily. She took them off and started to look for underwear. It was awkward enough having to sleep without them. She didn't want to spend the whole day like that as well_. 'No one would be able to tell though…,' _she debated with herself. '_Ah, but I don't want to take any chances. It doesn't feel right without any anyways.' _She looked through the pile avoiding the thongs and really lacy see-through ones. Mizuki reached for a black one that had caught her eye. It was a normal looking pair with some black lace. She sighed.

"This will have to do." Mizuki quickly inspected them making sure there were no traces of it being used and put them on. '_It feels comfortable enough,' _she smiled putting on her black torn tights. She grabbed her boots that were still in the bathroom and wet them a little to make them look a little cleaner. She would clean them better later. Making sure she had everything in order she headed for the door.

"Ah! I almost forgot." Mizuki took out the little white box from her bra. She opened it and took the silver chain out. She always took it off when she bathed. '_There! I feel complete now,' _Mizuki giggled and stuffed the box back into her bra. She started jogging towards the stairs. "Those bastards better have left me some food." Mizuki muttered as her stomach growled in agreement.

-LAW-

When Law had reached the bottom of the stairs he was very surprised. Most of his crewmates were calmly eating their pancakes without making such a mess. Besides the loud laughing and talking they actually seemed civilized. '_Heh, hangovers sometimes were a good thing.' _He headed towards the table in which his three closest crewmates were and sat down. Bepo had his mouth full of pancakes as he said a good morning to Law.

"Bepo do not speak with your mouth full. You know I taught you better than that." Law said frowning.

Bepo quickly swallowed and looked at the table, shameful of his actions. "Sorry Captain…"

Law smiled kindly at his furry friend, "Do not do it again then."

"Yes Captain!" The bear saluted and began gobbling up his humongous stack of pancakes.

Law frowned, staring at the bear's portion jealously, "Where is my breakfast…"

Shachi laughed at his captain, "Hiroki said he was making more. He should be almost done." He took a big bite from his own plate as if teasing his own captain with the delicious looking pancakes.

He frowned even deeper at this.

Penguin saw this and grinned. "AH, these pancakes are really good."

Law turned to glare at his crewmate.

Laughing he passed his plate to his captain. "Don't get so cranky Captain. I was just teasing. Here you can eat the rest from my plate, I'm stuffed anyways." He patted his stomach with a happy sigh as to prove his point. "I will go see if Hiroki is finished so that I could bring you more.

"Thank you." Law said smiling gratefully. He hated being teased but he would forgive Penguin. This time. He looked at the plate counting three uneaten pancakes covered in syrup. Happily, he began digging in.

Minutes later he saw Mizuki descending from the stairs wearing one of his clean hoodies. She didn't appear wearing any pants but instead wore what appeared to be black ripped tights. He raised one of his eyebrows at this but then took notice of her height. His jeans would be a little too long for her. Her black, red-tipped hair was dripping a little and her boots left tiny puddles as she descended from the stairs onto the wooden floor of the bar. He liked her style. It was amusing and different. He focused back on his meal thanking Penguin as he placed a couple of fresh pancakes on his plate. From the corner of his eye he noticed her staring at his food with jealousy. She walked towards their table. All of them excluding Law looked at her approaching form and stared at the hoodie that was identical to their captain's.

"Umm… can one of you tell me where I could get the pancakes." Mizuki looked at the table avoiding there glares.

"Where did you get that," Shachi asked staring at her and his captain's hoodies, ignoring her question.

"Yea, only our captain wears a hoodie like that," added Penguin frowning at her.

Bepo remembered this girl from Law's room. He had called her a nuisance. "Captain, I thought you said she was a nuisance. Why do you still allow her to wear your clothing?"

Mizuki looked annoyed, both at the comment and refusal to answer her question.

Law looked up and stared at Mizuki's body. He noticed her discomfort and smirked. "I think it looks nice." He calmly stated and focused on his meal again. He heard her stomach growl and looked up just in time to see her furious blush. "If I understood correctly from my crewmate, Hiroki-ya should have finished a new batch of pancakes by now. I suggest you head to the kitchen quickly before they are all gone again."

"Thanks," Mizuki muttered and quickly jogged towards the kitchen.

"Captain?" Shachi and Penguin were giving him a curious glance. Bepo did not seem to care as much.

"We had to share rooms for the night." He finished the last of his pancakes and stood up. Waving as he turned Law headed for the door. "I'm heading off to look around for the day. Bepo?"

The bear quickly got up and quickly caught up to his retreating captain.

Law stopped and turned to his two crewmates sitting with baffled expressions. "Oh, and do not forget that we need to obtain wood and metal for the mess hall. I need the materials in the submarine by the end of the day. Is that clear?"

"Yes Captain." They both replied and as they started to ask more questions, their captain was already through the door and out of the bar.

-MIZUKI-

'_He can't just say stuff like that.' _Mizuki though angrily. The sweet smell of pancakes filled her nose and she could've sworn she drooled a little. Wiping her mouth, she quickly entered the kitchen. Hiroki was making more pancakes wearing a red apron that was covered in dots.

Hiroki looked over his shoulder and grinned. "Good morning princess. You hungry?"

Mizuki's fist shook in anger as she walked up to him.

Hiroki noticed this and sweat dropped. "Hehe…You look really cute today Mizuki."

She socked him in his arm and yelled at him, "Why the hell would you leave me with a bag of used lingerie! I AM NOT A STRIPPER!"

Hiroki turned off the stove and began rubbing at his now throbbing arm. "It was an accident! I had a bag of some of my clothing that was supposed to be for you, but the person that came to pick up that bag must have gotten mine. I had to give you something though…," he pouted.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST GIVE ME SOME OF YOUR CLOTHES FROM YOUR ROOM?"

"It slipped my mind until this morning."

She sighed and he flinched, waiting for another punch. Instead though she just grabbed a plate and filled it up with five pancakes and left the kitchen. She saw him smile before she left. She sat on a stool near the bar and started gobbling up the pancakes. '_Mmmm…they are so fluffy. I just might be able to forgive you Hiroki-san.' _As she finished her third one Hiroki appeared with a glass of milk and set it next to her.

"A peace offering for the princess."

"Shut up," she growled taking the glass and drinking half of it.

"You don't eat your pancakes with syrup?"

"I do, but I am just too hungry to care."

He smiled and poured some of the sweet substance onto the remaining pancakes. After she thanked him he left to go serve the pirates.

"They are pirates. Yet, they don't seem like it. I wonder how that happened…," she muttered to herself. True, she disliked pirates but… these pirates didn't look too harmful, besides Law and that one big guy. He almost looked like a giant. Oh, and the bear. Bepo was it? He seemed too soft to actually do damage. '_Was he Law's pet?' _Frowning she finished her pancakes and gulped down the rest of the milk.

"Thanks for the meal Hiroki-San," she said to him as she headed for the kitchen to drop off her plates.

"Just do not hit me for the rest of the day ok?"

"Deal." Mizuki headed for the door. '_Now to look for a boat… the sooner I find one the quicker I can resume my voyage.' _

Outside she was met with the same powerful heat waves from yesterday. She frowned. "I do not want to end up with tanned skin…" She admired her creamy white skin, she took great care of it since it was the same shade her mother was. She put her hood up and made sure the sleeves of the hoodie covered her arms and hands. She sighed. It would be quite tiring walking around like this, but it was necessary.

-LAW-

Trafalgar Law and his first mate Bepo were casually walking through the busy streets of Glory Honey Way. The place was very crowded, especially around the rare honey tree. The tree really interested Law since it was said to prevent illnesses. That would really help when he and his crew entered the New World. Maybe it was possible for the tree to heal serious injuries as well. This really motivated Law. '_Maybe I could take some before we leave this island. It would be worth it. The only problem is that no one knows if it is true or not. The guards never respond to anyone's questions.' _

"Bepo."

"Yes Captain?" Bepo saw a sinister smile make its way onto his captain's face as he stared at the tree.

"Before we leave how about we take a couple of branches from this tree."

"But Captain, isn't this tree forbidden," Bepo asked tilting his head to the side.

"Bepo."

"Yes?"

He turned to look at his furry companion. "We are pirates. The word forbidden is not in our vocabulary."

"Sorry," The bear looked at the ground shamefully.

Law sighed and started walking away from the crowded tree in search of a bookstore.

"Ah, wait Captain," Bepo said as he ran towards his captain.

Law turned around to look at the tree and then looked at his first mate. "Say Bepo, do you remember if there was a book store near where we are now."

Bepo shook his head.

He chuckled lightly, "Well then, let's keep an eye out for one. I would like to browse books on the tree if they have any available."

"Yes Captain."

-MIZUKI-

Mizuki was heavily sweating underneath Law's hoodie. She was now walking through dim alleyways to avoid the harsh rays of the sun and to search for the center of the town. '_I really hope I'm not lost again…' _She kept looking up at the high windows of the apartments making sure that she wouldn't get dumped with something like yesterday.

After what seemed like hours of aimlessly walking through alleys Mizuki heard voices. Excited and happy Mizuki hurryingly headed towards them in hopes of getting directions. As she got nearer though she slowed down to a stop. She could hear everything being said as the people were just around the corner of an alley she was kneeling against. They sounded angry.

"I don't want this stupid filthy thing in my home any longer!"

"But miss, this is the offspring of one of the best mouse catchers throughout the island!"

Mizuki wouldn't risk peeking at the people. She only heard them as they spoke.

"That must have been a lie since this scraggy thing hasn't caught anything! IN FACT, I see this stupid thing just stare at mice like if they were furniture! It makes absolutely no attempt and I want it out and dead!"

"Miss I can expla-"

"Do not even bother. Return all of the money I paid for this stupid thing or else I will have your head."

"You cannot possibly believe I have all of the money you gave me! You gave me 20,000 bellie!"

"I EXPECT EVERY BELLIE BY THE END OF THE WEEK!"

"Please have mercy…"

"MERCY! After all the damage that THING has done I should make you pay double! It has ruined furniture and my drapes! Then I had to find you in your disgusting part of town. My shoes are ruined!"

"I sincerely apologize miss…"

"I will forgive you once I receive the money."

"But I only have 10,000 bellie left! I could never possibly make 10,000 more in a week's time!"

"FIGURE IT OUT OR I WILL MAKE SURE YOU DIE IN THIS FILTH OF A PLACE."

"…."

"Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Oh, and another thing. I want that thing dead. I want it to suffer and die. I expect to see its dead body and the money by the end of this week. Do not dare me to come back here or so help me my husband will dispose of you!"

"Yes Ma'am."

Mizuki heard the clicks and clacks of the woman's heels disappear into the alley. As soon as she couldn't hear it Mizuki heard a strangled sound of an animal.

"You stupid thing! How could you ruin me like this! I TRAINED YOU!"

The cries of the animal got louder until Mizuki couldn't take it anymore. She peeked at the man. Her eyes instantly widened in horror at the sight she was seeing. The man was crouched over a cat. One hand was holding it by the neck and the other was holding a knife. The man was wearing a black worn out trench coat and had fingerless gloves. His hand tightened around the cat making it yowl in terror and pain. The knife was near the poor things head. Before Mizuki could scream at him to stop the man sliced through the cat's left ear tearing it almost in half. Mizuki froze in horror. The noise the cat made was something that would haunt her forever. It was loud and full of agonizing pain. Never in her life had she heard such a noise. The cat's ear was now covered in blood.

"HAHAHA! How did that feel you mangy creature!" The man laughed. He raised the knife to do the same to the other ear but was stopped by someone screaming.

"HOW COULD YOU!" Mizuki was sobbing. She had never seen such cruelty done to an animal before. Especially to the type of animal she loved best.

"What's wrong with what I'm doing? This cat deserves the pain. All cats are stupid and should just die…" As he said the last word he picked up the cat higher and quickly sliced its other ear just like the other one.

"NOOO!" Mizuki screamed and ran towards the man as she heard the cat's painful yell once again. Hearing it to her felt like a knife was slowly piercing her heart. The pain it caused her was to overbearing. She had to stop this cruel man.

The man grinned and threw the cat towards a nearby trashcan. The cat's body crashed against the can harshly causing the cat to cough up blood and lay on the floor in pain.

The man dodged the punch directed to him and stabbed Mizuki in the arm with the knife in his hands. Mizuki gasped in pain from the wound but quickly recovered and turned around to dodge before he stabbed her again. She felt the blood filling the hoodie and dripping onto the cold pavement. '_I have to focus. I cannot just blindly attack him. I could get harmed again… he knows how to fight.' _Mizuki wiped her face and glared at the man in pure fury.

"You can't possibly think you could beat me can you?"

"Oh I don't think it… I know it."

The man snarled in anger and ran towards her with the knife aiming for her stomach. She moved to the right to dodge his attack and grabbed his left arm turning it hard behind his back. The man screamed in pain.

"I got you now…," Mizuki whispered in his ear.

"Don't get cocky."

The moment those words left his lips he swung his right arm towards her and stabbed her again, this time near her armpit. She released him and held her arm in pain.

"But I had you in a painful position…how?" She gasped again in pain. He suddenly grabbed his arm and twisted it in an angle she didn't think was possible. She flinched at the sound his bones made.

"I just happen to be double jointed… Moves like that are uncomfortable but cannot hurt me."

She shook her head in denial. '_REALLY!' _Mizuki scowled. She had to fight this man without that knife. She waited for him to come at her. He screamed an angry cry and headed straight for her in a hunched run. Mizuki waited for the right moment and leaped right over the angry man. When she landed she extended her feet in front of his running ones and tripped him. His knife flew out of his hands landing a few feet away. He got up quickly to try and retrieve the knife but Mizuki stopped him by stepping on his ankle. The man screamed in agony.

"Don't you ever mess with defensive creatures again you bastard," she said low and menacingly. Mizuki lifted her foot and stomped on his ankle hearing the bone break. He screamed. As he rolled around the floor she slowly walked up to his other ankle. She lifted her foot up again…but before she could step on it something heavy fell on her head causing her to crumble on the floor.

DUN DUN DUN! I left it at a cliffy lol. Ahh please don't hit me! DX I will update the next chapter super soon ok! :D This chapter was loooong :O and it is…. 3:29 AM lol. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it . LEAVE ME SOME REVIEWS DARNIT! HUH? WHY!...

Because I likey them…. :3 That's a good reason right? See ya soon~~


	6. Meow

OMG GUESS WHO HAS RETURNED!

-Sniff- I am so fkin ashamed of myself…I took a whole month! I'M SORRRRY T-T I have no excuse at all. My laziness has to end! DX

**Simple Ish: Thank you! I love you T-T lol XD I am so glad it was effective sorry for taking long though. :'(**

**~ SavingSanityOrLosingIt: Haha! He is isn't he XD But he's not that bad right ;D Thank you for liking the fighting scene I didn't think it was that good **

**~ ViolentSweetTooth: I have no idea when I will have a chance to put my drawing in the internet lol. When I figure it out I will! XD p.s I likey the new name **

**~ TheIcecreamGreek: Lol I'm sorry I left you pacing! But I had to do it :D It makes it exciting! X3 and evil! :D**

**~ windwolf1988: YAAAAAY A CYBER COOOKIE! You made me happy :') THANK YOU :3 :D**

**~ evilsugarnazioverlord: Thank you for the review I am so glad you like my story :') **

**~ xXxDragonxPhoenixXx: It was painful for me to write as well :'( But thank you for reviewing :')**

**~ TippyTurtle: Thank you bunches for reviewing It makes me sooo freaking happy!**

**THANKS TO YOU ALL WHO LIKE MY STORY!**

**NOW ONWARDS!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 6: Meow?<span>_

_***"Don't you ever mess with defensive creatures again you bastard," she said low and menacingly. Mizuki lifted her foot and stomped on his ankle hearing the bone break. He screamed. As he rolled around the floor she slowly walked up to his other ankle. She lifted her foot up again…but before she could step on it something heavy fell on her head causing her to crumble on the floor.***_

'_What the hell was that?' _Mizuki groaned as she slowly got back up wincing as she touched her head. The man she was fighting was unconscious next to her. Blood was pooling under them and stained most of the yellow and black hoodie she was wearing. She tried standing, but her legs shook slightly causing her to fall back onto the floor. "Dammit…" Mizuki grumbled to herself as she tried to stand again. Her head was pounding and she felt sore all over. When she finally stood up blood started slowly trickling down her face. To clean most of it she used the sleeves from the borrowed hoodie.

"Nyaa…"

"What was that? Who is there," questioned Mizuki slowly and quietly. She then remembered what had happened earlier. The memories flooding back into her head. "Um… kitty is that you? Come here kitty, kitty, kitty…," she whispered into the alley. '_It's really dark now. Is it night time?' _Mizuki started to walk slowly deeper into the alley. She was unaware of the curious eyes watching her every movement. A splash of black and white caught her eyes and she ran towards it…or at least she tried to. She was stumbling a lot and felt sick to her stomach. Something was off…

**-CRASH-**

Startled Mizuki turned to see a trash can loudly fall. "What was that?"

"Heehee…"

"Um…Is anyone there? Have you seen a cat around? Hello?"

"Heehee!"

'_It sounds closer… What the hell is that…' _Mizuki tries again. "Hello?"

"Blood…"

Ok. Now she was freaking the fuck out.

"A lot of blood…"

Mizuki scared, started running, she was starting to regain her balance. She forgot all about the cat. All she was thinking was getting out of there. "I hate this island!"

-LAW-

"Hmm"

"What's the matter Captain?" The big white bear was holding two green bags from the book store and was trying to catch up to his captain.

Looking back, Law slows down. "Ah, nothing Bepo. I was just wondering some things."

"Like what?"

Ignoring Bepo, Law walks casually towards the Miracle Tree. "Like this," he replies quietly smirking.

-MIZUKI-

"Heeheehee! You're amusing…," something whispers.

"Where are you!" Annoyed, Mizuki stops running and turns around facing nothing but trash dumpsters and darkness.

"Does your head still hurts…," the voice whispers to her left.

Startled Mizuki turns to her left.

"I really am sorry for that….," the voice whispers behind her.

She turns around…but faces nothing.

"I didn't want more violence ya know. I don't like it…," the voice whispers to her right.

Mizuki quickly turns to her right. From the corner of her eye she sees a cat. Not just any cat. The cat she was looking for earlier. Gasping she starts a jog towards the cat. It notices her and runs away, leaving a small trail of blood behind it.

"Kitty come back!"

Something pulls her hair slightly and makes her stop in her tracks and turn around.

Nothing.

"Stop bothering me! Leave!"

Nothing responds back.

Mizuki huffed and rushes towards the quickly retreating injured cat trying to mimic its every turn. '_Dammit…even with it being injured it doesn't slow down!' _Annoyed beyond reasoning, Mizuki starts sprinting towards it. Only for the cat to start going at top speed as well. "CAT WAIT DAMMIT!"

Mizuki ran through alleys and over trash cans. Tripping and stumbling on the way but never giving up on the pursuit. '_Why are you running dammit?' _Was the cat leading her somewhere, or was it genuinely afraid of her?

A pair of sad eyes look at her run and then slowly disappear…

-LAW-

As they sat on a nearby bench, Law and Bepo rested. Law was intensively looking back and forth between one of his newly bought books and the tree. Bepo was taking a nap snoring slightly. Every once in a while someone would stop and stare at the bear wondering if it was actually alive. Law sighed and put the book besides the bench and reached for another from a bag. He opened it and started reading. The other book was basically about the year the tree was discovered along with some drawings about how it looked as it grew. It wasn't that convincing really. Law skimmed through the pages hoping to find some information on the branches.

Bepo twitched slightly as a little girl started poking him. Then he mumbled.

"Haha! Mama look! It is real, see I told you!" The little girl bounced up and down in excitement making her curly hair bounce around. Her mother, who wasn't paying attention at her at first slowly turned around with a couple of grocery bags in her hand.

"Kira! What are you doing, get away from that animal this instant!" The mother shuffled towards the three, Law watching her every movement from the corner of his eyes.

"But Mama… It's sooo soft! And I don't think it bites. Right Mister? Your pet is trained right?" She looked at Law with a hopeful expression.

Law lowered his book. "He is not a pet. He is one of my crewmates, Bepo. He is only violent when faced with danger," he replied casually focusing on his book again.

"See Mama!"

"Let's go Kira. Your brothers must be hungry."

Groaning the little girl agrees, "Hai, Mama. Bye Mister! Bye Bepo!"

People always confronted Bepo, especially children. It got bothersome sometimes, but it's what happens when you have a polar bear as a crewmate. Law smiled at his napping crewmate.

"HEY AN ANIMAL JUST STARTED CLIMBING THE TREE! SOMEONE STOP IT!"

"What animal!"

"I THINK IT'S A CAT! SOMEONE GET IT OUT!"

Law puts his book down and wakes Bepo.

"What's wrong Captain?"

"Something fun is about to happen."

"Oh, really?"

He smirked and replied, "Yes."

"HEY! THERE'S A GIRL CLIMBING THE TREE!"

A woman started yelling as well nearby Law, "Just what are those guards doing!"

"SHE WAS FAST AND SURPRISED US," Yelled a guard that was getting up from the floor.

"Bepo you don't think…"

"SHE IS WEARING A YELLOW HOODIE THAT IS COVERED IN SOMETHING?"

"IT LOOKS LIKE BLOOD!"

"WHO CARES JUST GET HER DOWN! SHE MIGHT DO SOMETHING TO THE MIRACLE TREE!"

Law sighed again and leaned back into the bench holding the bridge of his nose with his left hand. "What is that idiot doing."

"Should we help her Captain?"

"No." Law put his hands behind his head and crossed his legs. "Let us see just what this girl is capable of."

"Yes Captain…AH! I see her!" Bepo pointed to the girl who was advancing further up into the tree.

Law chuckled. "She appears to be following the cat."

"It does look that way Captain.

Law stared up into the tree following the girl's every move with his storm grey eyes.

-MIZUKI-

'_Crap that was close.' _Mizuki thought as she climbed up, behind the cat. '_Ugh… it's going to be a bitch coming back down.' _

**-RIIPP-**

"SHIT, I ripped my leggings bad. FREAKING CAT STOP!"

Mizuki heard yelling under her telling her to stop. She wasn't stopping until she reached the stupid damn cat. '_This cat is going to end up passing out or end up hurting itself.' _Mizuki sighed and started climbing faster. Her ripped leggings looked like rags and were starting to make the climbing harder for her. '_I have no choice…' _She ripped off the remaining of the leggings with one hand. Half of her body was leaning on a nearby branch while her legs were dangling down. Unfortunately though, Mizuki pulled to hard and all that was left was pieces of the ripped leggings a couple of inches from her underwear. '_Good thing I decided to wear underwear! Now to catch up to the cat…'_ Mizuki looked up searching for the cat. It didn't appear to be climbing anymore. '_AH! There it is! LUCKY!' _The cat had luckily stopped advancing further, but was at least 7 feet above her on a branch panting. Grunting Mizuki starts climbing faster towards the branch the cat was on. Her head suddenly started pounding and she was feeling dizzy. "Crap…"

The cat stares at the advancing girl. It tries to stand to continue climbing but cannot find the energy. It meows painfully.

Mizuki quickly looks up and continues climbing. Her right hand then suddenly slips from her grip on the wood and causes her to bury her nails into the tree with the other hand instinctively. She screams in agony. '_I think I pulled a fingernail off…' _She ignores the pain and wet liquid streaming from her left hand and continues climbing. Slower and more carefully though. '_It…hurts…' _Mizuki winces every time she uses her left hand but eventually reaches the branch. Sweating and exhausted Mizuki leans against the tree. The frightened cat looks at her and slowly retreats back, away from Mizuki. Mizuki takes a final deep breath and opens her exhausted eyes. "Hey kitty…come here…don't go that way. I won't hurt you," she coos at the cat quietly. She gets on her knees and crawls slowly towards the cat. "Shhh… don't move kitty." The cat starts stepping further and further back. Mizuki starts getting impatient. She crawls faster and advances closer to the cat. The branch suddenly twitches a little. '_Uh oh… I have to get off this branch. NOW.' _The cat tries to maneuver around her but fails and slips slightly off the branch. Mizuki frightened reaches quickly for the cat, but as she does the branch finally gives away. Mizuki pulled the cat into her arms earning her some pretty nasty scratches on her arms and cheek. She closes her eyes and curls into a ball. The last thing she remembers hearing is the gasps and screams from the people below…and the snap from the branch before she plunges towards the ground.

_-LAW-_

As he watches everything unfold his smirk disappears. He only says one word, "Idiot."

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading! I am super sorry again i took a whole month Dx I promise i will never take that long again. I will not be lazy no more :( As an apology the next chapter will be updated in less than 4 days :) ok! :D SOOOO look forward to it :D AND DONT FORGET! LEAVE ME REVIEWS! If i get a lot more then i will try to put a new chapter every 3 days :D But I NEED a loooot lol kk :) Well thats all for now :) BUH BYE :3!<p> 


	7. TEASER MWAHAHA

Just a quick lil chapter ok :P!

To~ TippyTurtle: Thank you for your review It makes me happy :D

To~ SavingSanityOrLosingIt: Thank you so so so much for reviewing ;D Lol maybe he will…. XP

To~ evilsugarnazioverlord: THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEW! I can't wait either lol

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7:<span>

_****Mizuki starts getting impatient. She crawls faster and advances closer to the cat. The branch suddenly twitches a little. 'Uh oh… I have to get off this branch. NOW.' The cat tries to maneuver around her but fails and slips slightly off the branch. Mizuki frightened reaches quickly for the cat, but as she does the branch finally gives away. Mizuki pulled the cat into her arms earning her some pretty nasty scratches on her arms and cheek. She closes her eyes and curls into a ball. The last thing she remembers hearing is the gasps and screams from the people below…and the snap from the branch before she plunges towards the ground._

_-LAW-_

_As he watches everything unfold his smirk disappears. He only says one word, "Idiot."****_

-LAW X3 minutes before-

(When Mizuki barely reached the branch...)

"It looks like she finally caught up to the cat," Law says nonchalantly while staring at Mizuki carefully.

"Captain, how will she get down?" Bepo was staring at the branch Mizuki was on, secretly hoping it wouldn't break.

"Who knows…? Maybe she'll fall off, or someone will help her down." Law then suddenly notices the branch twitch. It was a slight movement, but he saw it. '_Che… that idiot better get off that branch if she wants to live…'_

"CAPTAIN! The branch moved! She's going to fall!"

"I don't think she's that much of an idiot…," Law states more to himself than Bepo, smirking.

The branch finally gave way.

"CAPTAIN!" Bepo stands quickly up.

"Idiot!" Law loses his smirk and stands.

-Mizuki

'_I am sooo dead… I'm sorry mom…dad… I couldn't finish your journey.' _Tears start falling onto the cat's head as Mizuki's body heads towards the ground.

Suddenly Mizuki stops falling only a couple of feet from the ground and is lurched up into the air again. Something was holding her though.

Mizuki yelps slightly. One moment she sees the trunk of the tree and civilians gaping at her…the next she sees the top of the tree with the wind hitting her face almost painfully_._

-LAW-

"Where the hell did she go," Law growled. He hated being confused.

"Captain someone grabbed her."

"I am very well aware of that Bepo…"

"Sorry…"

"Bepo let us go find her."

Bepo reaches for the bags and scurries over to his captain who had already started walking. "Yes Captain!"

* * *

><p>I KNOW THAT THIS WAS SUPER SHOOOORT LOL XD but I wanted to post something :P I guess this can be another cliffhanger. I DUNOO. But there you have it :D lmao don't hurt me! Please Review ;) It's a teaser lmao!<p> 


	8. Disoriented and Royally Fucked

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!

THEY ARE WHAT MAKE ME WRITE MORE :')

SO DON'T STOP :D 3

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8: Disoriented and Royally Fucked<span>

Mizuki felt a sick pounding in her head when she opened her eyes. All she saw was darkness though. She was scared. What happened, where was she, was she dead…

Mizuki heard footsteps moving around near her. She turned her head quickly towards the sound causing her to moan as she felt the electrifying pain shoot up her head.

"That wasn't very smart silly…"

"Ughhh…what…? Who…Who's there?"

"Ehhh… you don't remember me already…?"

'_Wait...this voice sounds familiar…" _

"I'll give you a hint…" the owner of the voice tugged on Mizuki's hair slightly making her yelp in surprise.

'_Oh crap…'_

-LAW-

"Bepo, can you track where they went?" said Law sternly looking back at his first mate.

"Ah, um yes Sir!" Bepo rushed in front of Law taking a few sniffs in the air. "What specific smell am I supposed to look for Captain?"

"Blood, a lot of it."

"Ok Captain…AH I got one!"

"Where are they heading?"

"Ah…it seems they were heading far north towards the far edge of the island."

Law nods his head and then scowls. '_Why should I even care… she annoys me, yet she catches my curiosity… there's clearly more to her than what meets the eye. I want to find out what." _

"Bepo."

"Yes Captain?"

"Go back to the hotel and inform everyone about this. Meet me there. We need to save our new crewmate."

"New crewmate?"

Law smirks slowly and whispers, "Yes, I've decided…"

-MIZUKI-

"It's you! What do you want! What are you?"

"Hehehe…now now…don't ask too many questions at once dear. It will make your headache worst."

Mizuki shivered. She's never felt so vulnerable before. "Why can't I see..?"

"I blind folded you."

'_So he is human… I think.' _"Why?"

"So that the light wouldn't hurt your eyes when you had awakened."

Mizuki chuckled coldly, "Well how god damn considerate."

"Hmmm are you mad…"

"No I'm shitting out rainbows of fucking happiness."

"…Cussing doesn't sound right from a lovely lady as fine as yourself."

"Why the fuck should I care!"

The footsteps she had heard earlier were nearing her. Mizuki started shaking. Although she wasn't tied up or anything, her arms and legs felt disabled. The footsteps stopped and Mizuki's breath started quickening.

"Tch. Stop worrying. I would never hurt a pretty lady like you." Cold fingers touched the back of Mizuki's head and fumbled around untying the piece of cloth. "There, all better see, nothing to worry about, so stop cussing.

Mizuki blinked a couple of times trying to recover her vision. A young man with purple hair and dark purple eyes came to view. He had on a brown trench coat and a black shirt under. His black pants seemed to be stuffed into his combat boots. _'He's not that bad looking really…wait what am I thinking! He's a stalker! A crazy person'!_

"Well?"

Mizuki turned her head away from the man in front of her. She didn't feel real happy at the moment.

"Hmm well since you refuse to speak first I might as well start off by saying that I am willing to start answering your questions…" The young man walked over to a nearby crate and sat on it, waiting.

Speechless at first, Mizuki cleared her throat and spoke up, "Where am I and why?"

"In an ally, I brought you here." The man stared at her intently as if trying to read her.

Fidgeting with her hands Mizuki tries again, "Why though…?"

"Why what"?

"Why bring me here!"

"It's quiet."

"Ugh! You're so difficult!" Mizuki tried getting up from her sitting position but her legs felt like noodles. She winced slightly.

The man smirked, noticed this and quickly got up. Rushing towards her he heard a noise coming from the silent streets. He chose to ignore it.

"Are you okay," the man crouched a bit to grab Mizuki's arms, and then slowly prompted her back on her feet.

"I think…," Mizuki said slowly. _'What the hell am I doing! I need to leave now!'_

The young man was staring at her the entire time. This was getting Mizuki nervous.

"Why are you staring at me so much…?"

"You're really pretty." The man laughed out loud.

Mizuki turned a little pink. _'What the hell…' _"Um do you-"

"Found you!"

-LAW-

Law had ran through many people and almost stepped on someone's dog. _'Really who walks their pets at this hour…?' _Many people cussed at him so he had decided to start taking alley ways and rooftops. _'Bothersome girl…it's practically like she got kidnapped.' _Law entered another alleyway since the rooftops in the area looked to weak and capable of falling._ 'How much further do I have to keep going..?' _Law was getting frustrated. He didn't like this side of the town to much. It was awfully quiet…

Suddenly Law finally heard noises. People talking… "Finally…," Law muttered to himself. His walk slowed down to a normal pace to obtain his laid back composure. The people talking didn't seem to be having problems. Yet. Law sped up a little and turned the corner of an alley. Relief spread through Law when he realized Mizuki was o.k. he didn't feel like performing any surgery today. "Found you!" Law stopped walking and just stood there, waiting for any type of explanation.

There was a man with purple hair '_a very unusual color…' _and trench coat, who was holding Mizuki's arms. '_Could he have been what saved Mizuki from falling?' _

"Ah…Law? What are you doing here… how did you find me?" Mizuki put her arms down as soon as she saw Law. Law ignored it.

"Bepo helped me."

"Oh…why though?" Mizuki crossed her arms. She looked very confused.

"I was just-"

"Mizuki-Chan, I really don't like all the blood you're covered in. Let's go get you clean." The purple haired man grabbed Mizuki by the arm and started hauling her off somewhere.

"Ah! It's ok! I want to hear what Law has to say." The man stopped and let go of her. He crossed his arm and waited with a bored look on his face.

"Fine."

"Law?"

"Join me."

"Wait…what?" Mizuki looked even more confused.

"You heard what I said Mizuki. I want you to join my pirate crew." '_Honestly how simple do I have to make it for this girl…?'_

"What…Why?"

The purple haired man stared angrily at Law. He didn't mind, nor did he care.

"Mizuki. You are joining my crew. I can't make it simpler than that. You interest me, and I would be more than glad as to find out what more you are capable of."

"I interest you?"

Law noticed the man with purple hair tense up. He was starting to get annoyed. "Yes."

Mizuki stood quietly staring at Law. She had a blank expression, but he caught the shaking.

-MIZUKI-

'_Is this guy serious! ME! A pirate? I don't understand… It seems like all he wants me for is for his own personal amusement. No. I won't… I can't… ESPECIALLY NOT WITH HIM AS THE CAPTAIN.' _"I deny your request."

"It wasn't a request… we're leaving now." Law quickly walked towards Mizuki and grabbed her arm.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" She yanked her arm back and walked back a few steps.

"Oh, really? What are you going to do? Hang around with this stranger?"

"He saved my life! Something that you'd never do!"

"You don't know that…"

"Oh yes I do! You're a selfish jerk who is mean and sarcastic! Why would you ever want to help me! Apparently I'm just a child to you! An annoying brat!"

"Let's talk about this at the hotel ro-"

"I SAID I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU!" Mizuki yelled. He face was red and she was breathing heavily. Law looked at her in annoyance and surprise. "I'm going to change out of these disgusting clothes with him," she said pointing to the purple haired man who seemed like he was enjoying the show. "I'll send your hideous hoodie back to you later." Mizuki turned around and started walking towards the grinning man.

"Nice speech," said the man as he put his arm around Mizuki's shoulder.

"Mizuki…You are in my crew, and you are going to be in it no matter how long it'll take." Law said in a menacing tone. His hands were clenched tightly by his sides.

"Give it up pirate." The man said as they walked through the darkness of the alley. They turned a corner and Law lost sight of them.

The last thing Mizuki felt was the chill of a breeze and the arm of the man she put her trust in.

* * *

><p>I AM SOOOO DISAPOINTED IN MYSELF : I...I HAD WRITERS BLOCK T-T! But now now... i wont be such a lazy butt anymore . I'll try my hardest to upload as fast as i could . I have already started on the next chapter :) So don't worry guys :3 I WILL UPLOAD AGAIN IN A WEEK :3

PLEASE REVIEW! 3


	9. Stranger Danger

**I really have no words to describe how disappointed I am in myself.:( School has been a big priority in my life but now that it's calming down a bit I will start updating more chapters again :D Being a 17 year old girl in high school is tough xD Thanks for the reviews too :) Here's your reward:)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Stranger Danger<p>

The two walked in silence as the cold night breeze danced around them. Mizuki was slowly feeling more and more uncomfortable as time passed. Hell she was practically naked from the waist down. She had ripped her tights earlier while climbing that stupid tree. She shivered lightly.

"Here take my coat, you must be getting cold", the man said as he took off his trench coat and handed it to Mizuki.

"Ah , Thanks...". Silence engulfed them again as the man led Mizuki towards his home. Or so at least she thought. ..."_Oh crap... what if he's taking me somewhere where he could rape me! Ughhh I'm tired! I don't think I'll have enough energy to keep him down... I guess I'll just try to get on his good side and hope he doesn't try something funny.." _She looked up slightly at him and caught him glancing at her as well.

"I bet you're feeling all weird following a stranger to his home, huh Zuki?" The man chuckled huskily and kept her gaze. "Ask me anything, I'll do my best to answer them, unlike before, haha", he smiled at her patiently.

"Zuki?" Mizuki asked as she tilted her head slightly.

"A nickname for you."

Mizuki stared at him more before finally asking her very much-anticipated question, "Thanks...I think...um well you know my name, what's yours?"

She saw him smirk slightly, "Kyo at your service",he said with a little mock bow.

Mizuki blushed a bit, " Uh.. nice name, Kyo.." Mizuki took another glance and thankfully he wasn't looking back. He was looking around as if he was lost. That kind of irked Mizuki. She sighed and rested her head against her hands as she walked. "Kyo are we almost there? I really don't feel so, you know, pretty."

"You're pretty no matter what you look like", he responded with a smile.

Mizuki blushed again but successfully hid it with a cough.

"Neh Zuki, you don't want to ask more questions? You know besides my name?"

"I'll ask you them later Kyo", she yawned.

"Well Ok, we're here Zuki!" Kyo grabbed Mizuki by the wrist and swiftly pulled her up the stairs into an apartment. He dug out his keys from his back pocket and opened the wooden door.

Mizuki felt the warm presence of the home and felt better about the ordeal "_This isn't that bad", _She smiled. She then took off the big trench coat and set it on the deep blue couch. The living room was small yet cozy. There was a small fireplace against the wall that made the house so warm. To her right Mizuki could see a small tidy kitchen with a circular dining table nearby with 2 chairs. To her left was a small hallway with 2 doors on each side.

Kyo walked into the small hallway and opened the door on the right. "This is the bathroom Zuki, feel free to use it."

Mizuki's eyes lit up in joy, "Thanks Kyo!" She ran into the bathroom and locked it. Suddenly she heard a soft chuckle and a knock.

"You might want to wear this when you're finished." Kyo handed her a black muscle shirt and black sweats, then quickly closed the door.

Mizuki waited for the foot steps and collapsed when she heard them exit the small apartment. "I don't know how much longer I would've lasted...", she whispered to herself. "Fuck...I got hurt too much..." Mizuki slowly took off Law's hoodie and inspected herself closer. She had a large, deep cut on her left arm and another not so deep one under her right armpit. Her head was pounding and seemed to be bleeding a little. Her fingernails however hurt worst to her. She lifted her left hand shakily and looked at her fingernails. She winced at the sight. Her middle finger's nail was half gone and bleeding as was her index finger. The rest of her fingernails were chipped badly and only bleeding a little. Her thumb was swollen and had a gash underneath the nail down to the hand. Mizuki started tearing up a bit. "Shit..i have to wash my whole body now..."

She decided a shower would be best since she didn't want to bathe in her own blood. Slowly Mizuki got up, turned on the shower and while she waited for it to turn warm, stripped out of her bloody torn clothes.

-30 MINUTES LATER-

Mizuki slowly got out after feeling she did the best she could and quickly grabbed a towel to press it on her open wounds. She crouched down and began looking for gauze underneath the sink and was happy she found some. "Since I don't know how to stitch this the best I could do is wrap everything", she whispered sadly. As she began wrapping her worst gash on her arm with her now again bleeding hands (left) she heard the door to the apartment close and footsteps going into the hallway. She focused on her arm and sighed happily when she was done.

A knock on the bathroom door stopped her momentarily from her wrapping her torso for the gash underneath her armpit. "Zuki, are you okay in there?" Kyo said, worry in his voice.

Mizuki smiled lightly, "Yes, I'm almost done."

"Okay then, I'll be in the room right across for a bit if you need anything." Kyo's footsteps entered the room and Mizuki got back on her first aid.

"Yosh, now the fingers.." Mizuki washed her left hand again on the sink and noticed the light scratches on her cheeks and neck. "I wonder if the cat is okay.." she whispered sadly while wrapping her fingers. _"I'll go look for it again when I'm done."_

Finally finished with her wounds and her head had stopped bleeding she put on her underwear and the borrowed clothes Kyo gave her. Finding a plastic bag under the sink she threw the bloody hoodie in there and threw her ripped leggings into the trash.

"Now my boots need some attention", Mizuki smirked.

Finally feeling satisfied with everything Mizuki got out of the restroom and went to knock on the door Kyo was through. However before she could knock Mizuki heard a cat's meow and flung the door open in worry.

The black and white cat that Mizuki had rescued flew out of Kyo's hands in alarm and Kyo started chuckling.

"Where are your manners Zuki?" Kyo said as he calmly caught the cat and began attending to it's wounds.

"Is this where you went while i was showering Kyo," Mizuki smiled and went to hug Kyo from behind.

Kyo smiled and finished working on the cat. "This is a really troublesome little kitten, but I did my best to catch him for you and treated his ears."

Mizuki squeeled and ran towards the frightened cat and only got it more frightened. She instantly calmed down and grabbed the frightened cat.

"I'll go prepare a snack, even though it's late." Kyo said as he walked out the door.

"Thank you Kyo!" Mizuki laid down onto the bed with the small cat in her arms. Quickly she turned the cat around to see if it was male or female. "You're a boy! How wonderful! I think I'll name you...Yoru." She smiled at the kitten and stared at it's beautiful amber eyes. "You poor thing...I'll take care of you Yoru, I promise. Yoru stared at her silently. Unsure about whether or not to trust her. Mizuki slowly and carefully petted his torn ears that were all wrapped up. Yoru flinched but allowed it. The cuts on both ears weren't so far down the ear but still looked incredibly painful. Mizuki began to cry softly. Yoru meowed in surprise. "I'm sorry...I should've stopped him sooner. This is my fault..." Yoru slowly crept up and licked her arm. He meowed softly. Mizuki picked him up and began scratching under his chin. "You silly cat..."

Mizuki heard footsteps. "Zuki I made rice balls, so if you...Zuki are you okay?" Kyo looked at her worryingly.

-Sniff- "Yea Kyo, um i don't want anything so...could I sleep here...?"

"Go ahead, I'll wake you up in the morning okay?" Kyo began closing the door.

"Thanks Kyo." As he closed the door Mizuki sighed and whispered to Yoru, "Do you want to be with me Yoru? We can travel together in my journey...My journey to find out what happened to my parents."

Yoru sat up and lifted his paw onto her hand. "Nya Nya mroow!"

Mizuki laughed and scooped up the little cat happily, "You're one smart cat! I'll take that as a yes!" Yoru meowed a little louder and pawed at her arms. "Let's rest Yoru, we need all the energy we can to escape Law and maybe even Kyo okay?" Mizuki said as she laid down onto the bed. Yoru responded by snuggling up to her neck.

They both quickly descend into heavy peaceful slumber.

-LAW-

After they left, Law stood in the alleyway waiting for Bepo and the others. He was furious yet understanding. He wouldn't even accept that proposal to join his crew if she had asked. _"Despite that no one says no to me Mizuki. No one." _Law smiled and sat on wooden crate. "How fun the next few hours will be."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright Darlings Thank you for reading this chapter :'D It means a lot. Okay so I know that I failed my last compromise but I won't this time :) I've already began the next chapter :D So you guys could expect it either tomorrow or Monday :3 <strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW! They really do help me write more chapters :D **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed while I was super busy with school 3 Love you guys!**


	10. The Kidnap

**Hello again! So I know I said I was going to update no later than Monday but I had no new reviews and got sad loll XD BUT a lot of you favorited my story and that really helped ^-^ Thanks everyone **** Here is your new chappy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: The Kidnap<p>

-KYO-

'_I wonder why Mizuki was crying…' _Kyo thought as he sat in the living room eating his rice balls slowly. He had made a good four and was really proud of his work.

Kyo frowned a bit before picking up his second rice ball, "Well I can't let them go to waste now can I…" He laid back onto the couch and took another bite. '_Man, this girl is crazy.' _Kyo smiled, '_Just how I like my women.'_

-LAW-

Law had begun playing around with the small knife he had confiscated days ago from his crewmate. He was twirling it around and throwing it in the air multiple times. The same knife he had used to threaten dear Mizuki the first day he encountered her. '_This idiot really has it coming…' _ Law clenched the knife in his hands. He couldn't believe that she would choose to go with that purpled haired freak out of nowhere. "Che…that bastard will pay for interfering with the heart pirates."

Law heard big footsteps and smiled. He recognized those bear paws anywhere. Law stood up and crossed his arms. Out came Bepo, Shachi and Penguin slightly sweating from the run.

"Where are the rest?"

"Ah…they kind of got too drunk at the hotel. Hiroki received a new shipment of rum and everyone went crazy over it," Shachi laughed.

"Yea Captain, you should've seen it! Hiroki was almost trampled to death while everyone was trying to get a barrel!" Penguin explained.

'_That's what that gay bastard deserves…,' _thought Law smirking slightly. "Well why aren't both of you drunk as well," Law asked, although already having an idea.

"Well…" They both turned away from their captain's stare.

"I found them on the floor in tears captain," Bepo stated casually.

"AH BEPO!" They both yelled at the poor polar bear.

He instantly depressed, "Sorry…"

"So in reality, you two were near Hiroki-ya and got trampled with him while everyone drank…" Law looked at them amused.

Shachi and Penguin both looked sad, "Yes…"

Law chuckled, "Well I'm glad you two are here since we're about to go pick up a new package for the heart pirates." He began walking towards the way Mizuki had previously left.

"What package Captain?"

"Our new crew member needs to be picked up immediately. Bepo can you lead the way please."

"Hai Captain!" Bepo ran ahead of Law and took a whiff of the air. It was an almost faded smell, but Bepo could make out what he can from what little he picked up. "This way Captain!"

"You don't mean that girl do you Captain, I mean she was a hottie and all but our crew is made up of all men." Shachi said as he picked his ears and walked next to his captain.

Penguin only nodded in agreement with his arms crossed. "And I didn't think you liked her much Captain. Wasn't she the one that drenched you with beer?"

"You two aren't questioning my decision are you?" Law said calmly.

Shachi and Penguin both smiled. Unlike the others in the crew these two were close to their captain. Practically brothers. Little hidden threats from Law never fazed them. "Of course not Captain, they're just from curiosity."

"You know what they say, curiosity killed the cat."

Both crewmembers laughed, "Not if the cats are as badass as us!" Penguin lifted his arm high earning small glances from the few people on the street.

Law chuckled lightly. "Bepo are we near? I don't want these idiots to give us away."

"If I'm correct captain, we should be there right after we turn there." Bepo pointed ahead of them into an alleyway about 50 feet away.

'_An apartment then huh…this might be not that easy.' _"Alright men when we arrive we must be silent. You three will stay outside and prepare to shut her up if she starts screaming. I'll go inside to get her. We wouldn't want the neighbors to call the marines due to all the noise so I'll be quick. Got it?"

All three yelled, "Yes Captain!"

Law closed his eyes and sighed. More people were staring at them.

"Sorry…" the three whispered.

-KYO-

Kyo laid on the couch with his hands behind his head and his belly full. For some reason something felt off. He got up and went to go check on Mizuki.

"em, mom….no..erg...cats..-sigh-" Mizuki mumbled as she rolled over to her other side. The little cat was sleeping on her pillow above her head.

'_Well besides Zuki's mumbling, everything is ok.' _Kyo walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch. "That pirate guy, Law. I wonder where he is right now…" Kyo laughed. "Probably in the alley still where we left him hahaha-"

The door suddenly burst open and Law walked in calmly. He shut the door with his leg. "I'm afraid not."

"What the hel- how did you find out where I lived? Did you follow us!" Kyo got up and got into a defensive stance. "She's not going to leave and go with you. Leave her be."

Law glared hatefully at Kyo, "I didn't ask for your permission. Now tell me where she is so I won't have to kill you. This is my last clean hoodie. I don't want your blood all over it."

Kyo laughed, "Why don't you let yourself out before you embarrass yourself."

Law stepped towards Kyo slowly and cautiously, "I don't like being ordered around…Now I'll ask once more…where is-"

The door to the bedroom opened loudly and Mizuki stepped out. "Minor…stuff..gotta take a piss…," she mumbled and shuffled into the restroom. She closed the door and let out a loud sigh after a couple of seconds.

Law and Kyo both sweat dropped. '_Really Zuki!?'_

-LAW-

'_You are really so immature and stupid Mizuki..' _ Law stopped walking towards Kyo and began walking into the small hallway.

"Wait you fucking bastard, get out of my house!" Kyo ran into the kitchen and grabbed a cooking knife. "I will kill you…get…out..."

Law stopped and turned slowly. "You are just asking for your death aren't you…?"

Kyo began advancing towards Law.

"Room." Law lifted his hands and a blue sphere surrounded the small apartment.

Kyo got into a defensive stance, "What the-"

The toilet flushed and Mizuki got out and shuffled back into the bedroom.

Law looked beyond annoyed. He turned back to Kyo and found him gone. '_Shit.'_

"You aren't that smart," Kyo appeared in front of Law and attempted to slit his throat.

Law dodged in the last second startled by Kyo's sudden appearance. "You ate a devil fruit as well…" Law whispered and glared at Kyo.

"The Fog-Fog fruit. Nothing can hurt me, so I suggest you give up now," Kyo smirked and charged at Law, "Or better yet just drop dead."

Law dodged and ran for the bedroom door. He slipped inside and locked it. '_I only have a few seconds before he enters.' _Law ran towards Mizuki's sleeping body and tied her up with the blanket she was covered with. Unknown to him he also wrapped up Yoru. A startled scream and meow emitted from the blanket.

"Just shut up, we're leaving." Law broke the window in the room and gracefully jumped down.

"Shachi, Penguin, Bepo, run back to the hotel ahead of me and tell everyone to head to the sub. The log should set tomorrow, and don't forget to give Hiroki-ya the rent."

"We're on it Captain!"

The three ran back to the hotel and Law started running into a nearby forest with Mizuki thrown over his shoulder. She was pissed.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE LAW! I KNOW IT'S YOU! LET ME OUT DAMMIT!"

"I'm afraid I don't take orders from brats." Law smirked as he ran.

"AHHHHH!" Mizuki screamed making Law laugh.

Law stopped in a secluded clearing and placed Mizuki not too gently onto the floor. He looked up and saw the cloud of fog coming nearer.

"UGHHH LAW" Mizuki yelled as she tried escaping out of the blanket with Yoru in her arms. When she finally emerged Yoru and Mizuki looked like a disheveled mess. Law chuckled and she noticed, which only caused her to get angrier. "Law how could you be right in the head! How could you do something to someone who's in a deep sleep! I could have had a heart attack! Yoru could've had one two!" The little black and cat puffball ,who was still in her arms, meowed angrily in agreement.

"Take it as a part of your punishment for disobeying your captain." Law stated casually.

"I AM NOT IN YOUR CREW!" Mizuki stomped her foot angrily.

"See, you should really be more considerate." Kyo appeared in front of them both frowning. "Poor little Zuki are you ok?"

"I guess…I'm still very pissed at this ass though!"

"Watch your language" Law frowned.

"Let's settle this here right now Law." Kyo cracked his knuckles. He now had his twin blades on his hips.

Law frowned deeper, "That's not a fair fight, I didn't bring my weapon…"

Kyo laughed loudly and smirked, "Alright pirate we'll play fair." He placed his twin blades near Mizuki and cracked his neck. "Let's do this to make it fairer. No devil fruit powers either."

Law smirked darkly, "You play an interesting rule…fine..." He pointed at Mizuki who scowled deeply and glared at both of them.

Kyo nodded. "If you lose you leave this island without Mizuki and never come back."

Law lifted his sleeves higher up his arms, "If I win I take her."

"Deal" Kyo says.

Slowly they begin circling each other.

"I'm glad I was able to give me freaking opinion…" Mizuki whispers and sits on the grass pissed. Yoru meowed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hurraaaaay! I really like how this chapter came out :3 Be prepared for a fight next chapter :D It will be fun :D<br>**

***Please Review if you want me to update quicker!***

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Mizuki: Grrr…bye.**


	11. Law vs Kyo

**Alright I have FINALLY returned! Hehe, So, I think I have finally figured out a schedule for my chapter updates! I feel really bad that I have been keeping many of you waiting (and have lied to you guys too!) ._. … So every Saturday I will update a new chapter :3 Fridays will be my planning days and Saturdays will be my writing :3 I can always do homework on Sundays :P **

**BTW Thank you guys for the favorites and reviews ^-^**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Law vs. Kyo<p>

"I can't believe this is happening…" Mizuki pinched the bridge of her nose and cussed to herself. Yoru looks curiously at the fight about to begin and decides to sit on Mizuki's lap for a better view. Pissed she scratched the back of his ears and begins her escape plan while watching the stupid display of violence.

Law smiles calmly waiting for any hint of an upcoming attack and Kyo reads this. For several minutes they just stare at each other waiting for the other to make their first move.

"Ten years are going to pass guys."

"Mreoow!"

Law catches the second of distraction from Kyo and charges at him at full speed. Startled Kyo turns and is hit on the left side of his jaw. Law continues to throw punches while Kyo moves back and dodges each one.

Mizuki stares half-heartedly while preventing Yoru to climb down her lap, deep in thought and waiting for her any chance of escape.

Kyo grabs one of Laws fists and punches his other fist, causing a force of power to erupt around their hands. Straining both jump back and Kyo commences his attacks. Law lifts his hands up to his chest in a defensive stance. He smiles, causing Kyo to yell and run towards him. As Kyo gets closer he sends a right leg kick to Laws side which Law manages to block with his arm.

"That's some kick power", Law growls hatefully.

Kyo scowls and goes for a couple more kicks to his sides and legs. Some which actually connected and caused Law to stumble a bit. That stumble was an opportunity for Kyo so he took it and send Law flying a good 10 feet away with a kick to the chest.

Mizuki's eyes widened and as Kyo turned to run towards Law's now slowly rising body she decides to scoot away towards the nearest tree. "Alright Yoru, keep your mouth shut." She begins crawling but sits when she sees Law face her and begin blocking more kicks.

-Thud- -Thud- -Thud-

Law angrily grabs the upcoming leg and flings Kyo to the side. As he attempts to regain balance Law gives him a good kick to the abdomen and Kyo falls on the floor. As Law lifts his foot to begin kicking him again Kyo rolls towards the left, grabs Laws leg and yanks him down. Sensing Kyo's hand, Law positions himself before he falls and manages to jump back allowing Kyo to get up. Kyo spits out some blood and wipes his mouth.

"Why don't I give you a check-up?" Law says sadistically. "I am a doctor you know."

"Some doctor..." Kyo cracks his neck and attacks Law again.

While dodging his punches and walking back Law chuckles, "You're getting tired…"

"Fuck you." Kyo speeds up and manages to kick Law's legs again. Law curses and is met with a punch to the left cheek.

"What's the matter doctor? Feeling okay?" Kyo punches him again on the opposite cheek dropping him into the floor. Law rolls and quickly gets up before Kyo can have the chance to kick him. They both begin punching and dodging each other furiously and quickly.

Mizuki, noticing the men being distracted again begins to crawl again towards the tree. Finally behind the tree Mizuki gets up slightly and notices something that makes her blood run cold. "Oh no Yoru…I left my fucking shoes at Kyo's house. Dammit it's all Law's fault!" She punches the tree slightly and winces. '_Shit, I can't use that much force. I'm still badly injured.'_ Cursing Law's name she lifts Yoru and makes a careful yet quick run to the nearest docks. "Hopefully we can lay low on a ship Yoru, and get out of this crazy messed up island. Yoru meows softly and climbs onto her shoulder. She places a hand on him and silently flees the scene.

Back in the fields Law and Kyo continue their brutal beatings. Law managed to punch Kyo several times on the face and abdomen while Kyo only had managed a few to Law's face.

"This ends now dammit!" Law growls in anger and kicks Kyo hard in the chest. Kyo gets in another quick punch before stumbling down.

Law quickly tackles him and begins punching Kyo's face a couple of times. Kyo gets a hold on one of his fists and spits in Law's face. Fuming with anger Law brings down his other fist. Before it connects however, Law noticed from the corner of his eye that no one is around.

'_Dammit' _Law curses in his mind, gets up and starts running towards the nearest docks. Before his crew had arrived he had studied the map to the island and had a good idea of his surroundings, and knowing Mizuki, she'd most likely attempt to escape the island. Law smiled sadistically. "You stupid girl."

Kyo watched in confusion as Law got up and ran. "I win?" Kyo smiles and looks around excitingly. "Hey Zuk-"

Kyo turns red, curses, transforms into his fog form and begins to chase after Law. As he spotted the man Kyo smiled and began to descend down, but before he could he suddenly remembered that he had left his precious twin blades back in the fields. Angry and annoyed he flies back and retrieves them. Kyo looks around and attempts to locate Law."

"Of course, just my luck…" Sighing in annoyance he flies to the nearest town.

"She's probably hiding in an alleyway again," Kyo says, attempting to convince himself.

-MIZUKI-

'_ARGH! How much longer do I have to run? They could have already noticed me gone…'_

Slightly scared, Mizuki speeds up forgetting the pain of twigs scraping at her bare feet. Her borrowed sweats now had some tears on the bottoms and some of her wounds began bleeding. She didn't care though. She had to find safety.  
>Finally seeing a nearby beach, Mizuki begins pumping as fast as her legs could take her. As she reached the sand she stopped and yelped in pain. The sand was irritating her open foot wounds.<p>

"You can do this…" Mizuki whispered to herself. Yoru licked her cheek lightly. Mizuki looked around and spotted a big dark looking ship and a small ordinary dingy. "Hmm, which would I benefit the most from?

"_Well it's obvious Law won't stop chasing me…and for some reason I can feel him coming…"_

Suddenly Mizuki heard the voices of the crew from the dark ship. "Well they must be departing now. I have no choice."

Quickly and quietly Mizuki ran towards the dark ship and barely managed to fit through a cannon hole. She dropped and Yoru meowed annoyed. "SHHH! Yoru you can't meow!"

Mizuki picked up Yoru and found a small place in between a lot of barrels and crates. The whole room smelled of gunpowder and sweat. Not very pleasant, but better than being in between Law and Kyo. "Alright Yoru, you cannot leave this area okay! There is no reason unless I go missing for more than a day, do you understand?" Yoru tilted his head and meowed softly. "We might get caught and I don't want to risk losing you…you're all I have." She grabbed Yoru and hugged him tightly. "Let's take a nap and rest up okay Yoru?" He purred into her neck and soon both were fast asleep."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for reading! Please remember to look out for the next chapter on Saturday :3 I might even post it sooner ^0^<strong>

**Oh and leave a nice lil review mkay! :3 Love you all!**


	12. Why Me?

New Chapter :D! A little on the late side T-T It's 12:30a.m DX SO CLOSE! Now some thanks :3

ichigo1508 : I'm glad you like my story so far ^-^ Hopefully I don't disappoint :D

10th Squad 3rd Seat: When things do not make sense then it'll automatically be OP madness :D

(lol but in reality it kinda slipped my mind... shhh don't tell)

And thanks to everyone who has been adding my story to their favorites :')

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Why Me?<p>

-LAW-

'_When I get my hands on her…' _Grinding his teeth, Law notices that he's getting closer to the docks. If he remembers clearly from the map of the island he studied during his stay at Hiroki's hotel, it shouldn't be too far.

The sounds of the ocean were getting louder and louder, getting Law more and more irritated. As soon as he exited the woods, Law noticed something on the sand that made his blood run cold. There in front of him was practically a trail of blood, slowly blending in with the sand the further it went and eventually disappearing as it reached the wood of the docks. Sighing Law walked towards the docks. It was one thing to run away from him, but different when she was injuring herself while doing it. '_Well why should I care?' _Law scowled. Was he getting soft on this stupid girl? '_Impossible… maybe because I pity her state but only because of that. That selfish, disobedient, stupid child is nothing but irritating. She is a heart pirate now though, which means there will come times where I have no other choice but to help her and right now this idiot needs medical attention.' _Quieting his thoughts Law notices two ships docked. One was a small dingy and the other was…'_Oh no…' _the Kidd Pirate's Ship. Quickly Law jumps onto the small dingy and begins searching for Mizuki. '_Dammit you better be here. I don't want to deal with him.' _Cursing out loud Law gives up and jumps out of the small boat. He looks at the large dark ship and frowns. He wasn't scared of the Kidd Pirates, he just upset that he wasn't going to be able to fight.

"I really am not looking forward to this conversation…" Law began walking towards Kidd's ship and notices the crew walking into the ship with what looked like supplies. By the looks of it they were ready to leave the island as well.

"Kibashi did you get the cannons we needed?!"

Law recognized that angry yell, and frowned deeper. Restraining himself from attacking this fire head was going to be challenging…

Suddenly Law began hearing yelling and screaming from inside the ship. Kidd looks at the ship with a blood thirsty smirk.

'_Really, caught already Mizuki? You're stupider than I thought.' _ Shaking his head in disapproval Law quickens his pace towards the massive dark ship. Eager to retrieve what is rightfully his.

-KYO-

Splitting into two fog forms he searched and searched all over the city, both bad and good side. Giving up eventually Kyo pissed and annoyed fled back into his small apartment. As he entered he put away his twin blades and kicked of his boots in anger. "You frustrate me Mizuki…"

"Women are not supposed to run away from me. I never allow it. Dammit Mizuki…" Kyo kicked the nearest chair and went into the bathroom. He looked at his reflection and felt like smashing the mirror into pieces. '_That bastard caused this…" _Kyo washed his bruised and bleeding face and applied ointment onto the bruises in hopes to erase them. "How else can I possibly wow the women with my face all bruised up..." From the corner of his eyes he noticed Mizuki's discarded clothing. Scowling he grabbed it and threw it in a bag. He also threw her boots in there. Kyo then walked into the living room, opened a window and threw the bag as far as he could. '_Hmph…I don't want anything of that bitches stuff in here. Good riddance…have fun with that maniac."_

-MIZUKI-

"What the fuck is that noise…" Mizuki rubbed her eyes. '_Aw I was almost asleep…' _Suddenly realization hit and Mizuki remembered where exactly she was. Cussing silently she got up and moved Yoru into a small corner. "Stay… I'll be back. I think."

Yoru looked at Mizuki sleepily and curled back into a ball. Mizuki smiled and went to the opposite side of the room to hide behind some bags. Before she could manage to hide successfully however the door suddenly flew open startling her.

"Eh? Who's there?"

'_Shit, Shit, Shit…'_

"What's wrong?"

"I think I saw someone back there. Go check guys."

"Man that's racist."

"Shut it"

Footsteps got closer and closer and Mizuki began fidgeting. They were getting close to Yoru.  
>'<em>Oh man this will not be pretty.'<em>

Mizuki suddenly lunged at the large black man from behind and bit him on the shoulder.

"What the fuck!?" Struggling, the man began flailing his arms up trying to pull Mizuki away. "AHHH YOU BITCH, SHE'S BITING ME!"

Spitting Mizuki jumps off and kicks him down. "I didn't want too!"

-BANG-

Barely dodging the bullet Mizuki falls onto the floor. The bitten pirate looks at his crew member and smiles cruelly. He turns to Mizuki and unsheathes his dagger. "That wasn't smart bitch."

"Wait. Let's bring her to the captain. He'll have a better punishment for her." Smiling the man pulls out some rope and walks toward Mizuki. "Don't even think about running, or it'll be worst."

Mizuki spits at the man. "Go to hell you pirate scum." Quickly she gets up and dodges another gun shot. Then suddenly she falls.

Smiling wickedly the pirate behind her puts down the wood and asks for the rope.

"Ohhh you ass…" Mizuki manages to crack an eye and watches as they tie her up. She could feel fresh blood sliding down her neck.

"Shut up."

"Let's go show the captain."

"Pirate…Scum…"

-LAW-

Law calmly climbed up a ladder at the side of the ship. '_Play time.'_

"Kidd. Trafalgar Law is climbing onto the ship."

"Killer, I don't have time for your-…" Kidd looks at Killer and notices Law standing near him. "What the fuck are you doing on my ship Trafalgar?" Kidd growled while walking towards the calm man.

"It's about a loose cat hidden here in your ship." Law smiled calmly lifting his arms. "I come strictly to retrieve what's mine and nothing else."

Law maintained his calm smile even as Kidd began cussing him out. '_Oh Mizuki. You will pay…'_

"-ude fucking shit, I don't give a rat's ass if-…" Kidd suddenly turns his attention to the slammed door.

"Captain, we caught this intruder in the supply room."

"And we figured you'd have a better idea for punishment." Both pirates smiled cruelly and threw Mizuki onto the floor on front of Kidd.

Law frowned. She didn't look good at all. She was bleeding everywhere. "As you can see Kidd, this-…"

"Why the fuck is this bitch in my supply room Trafalgar! You better not be sending shit onto my ship to steal."

"Kidd as I was saying she's just a lost and confused crewmate."

"Why is she here!" Kidd growled louder.

"I was trying to get away from this maniac doctor!" Mizuki angrily spit blood onto the deck of the ship and starred daggers at both captains. "I just want to go on my fucking own to do my own fucking things! I hate pirates and always will, so just let me be you damn stupid scum!"

Kidd kicked Mizuki's side causing her eyes to widen and cough violently.

Law's eyes narrowed. "Kidd…" He said warningly.

Kidd turned angrily at Law, "No one bad mouths me, let alone some weak bitch. Why the fuck are you interested in her anyways?!"

Clenching his fists Law sighs, "That isn't important, just return her to me and we'll be on our way."

"Trafalgar, your interest in her spikes my curiosity…" Kidd looks down at the bleeding girl and rolls her on her back with his boot.

Law looks angrily at Kidd.

"Maybe I don't want to give her back. As they say…finders keepers…"Kidd laughs coldly still staring at Mizuki.

"Kidd, no more of your games… I'm taking her back to the sub." Law begins to walk closer to Mizuki and attempts to bend down but is stopped by Killer. "Kidd…"

"By the looks of it, you don't have a say Trafalgar Law. You lack a crew and weapon right now. You will be better off getting off Captain Kidd's ship."

Standing Law meets with Mizuki's weak gaze. He frowns at her and looks up at Kidd. "You have just made enemies with the wrong pirate crew Kidd. I will get her back."

Kidd laughs. "The moment you began going after One Piece was the moment you became my enemy Trafalgar. When I tire of her, you'll get the remains. Think of this as practice for when I find One Piece." He signaled Killer to pick up Mizuki. "You know where to put her."

"Yes Captain."

Law continued to stare hatefully at Kidd and Killer before jumping off the ship.

'_Just you wait Kidd Pirates. Luck was on your side today.' _

-MIZUKI-

'_Law, you can't be serious! I think I rather stay with him than these monsters…SHIT!' _Mizuki began coughing and spitting out blood. "Can't you be fucking gentler…"

Killer continued walking towards the cells in the ship ignoring her. He had flung her over his shoulder, which was incredibly painful on her bruised stomach.

"Pirate…trash"

Killer opened the door to the last cell out of the three and threw her violently into it. He locked the door and didn't even glance twice at her.

Mizuki curled herself into a ball painfully. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes. However before she felt them fall, she lost consciousness

* * *

><p>AHH I FEEL KINDA MEAN! But don't woooorryyy she's tough :D MWAHAHA! Look for the next chapter next Saturday guys :D Again, just saying, I might update sooner :P Who knows maybe you guys will persuade me (hint, hint) lol XD Well thanks for reading and goodnight :D<p>

Leave a nice review mmkay? :)


End file.
